Halo: Return of the Spartans
by arusas9009
Summary: This story will have me and my team returning as Spartans trying to finish this war. This story will be written by me and my friend. We will revise the story before posting. We are going to try and defeat the covenanat and discover a mysterious new alien even stronger than brutes or elites. We must find out and stop them. We don't own Halo
1. The Recruits

Omar eyed the new recruits carefully. There were 60 of them in all. He would only chose 18 of them for this. Ever since his first team had been killed off by a very big group of covenants. He had been the only surviver in all 19 of them. He had been there leader and now it was his time to chose again. General Morgan had them line up.  
"Alright soldiers. You are being selected for a very important mission. You could be picked by me to join the most elite squadron since the Spartans. Alpha squadron was the best of the best. You will have a difficult time filling in there shoes. I will pick you on my instinct so if your looking to be picked... show a good face and have no fear in my face!" I yelled. He was mad. He did not want to pick a new squadron. His best friend, Charlie, along with many other friends had been killed. He walked along the line staring each soldier in there eyes. He walked up to a large muscular soldier. "You. Whats your name?" I asked.  
"Kyle." I nodded.  
"Well you made the cut. Over there." he pointed towards were he wanted the soldiers to line up. He picked a few more adressing them the same exact way. The names were Max, Zach, Asher, Altaaf, two women Emily, and Molly, Andrew, Justin, Akbar, Luke, Ethan, Abdi, Trever, Brendon, Girard, Mitchell, and Tyler. "You will all be trained hard and with no remorse. I will not show any kindness towards a specific gender-" he said glancing at Emily, and Molly. "And you will be forcefully trained. Some of the mornings I may wake you with a drill. With me on missions you will always- ALWAYS. Have three specific weapons. As we are allied with the Elites I have gained some of there weapons for us. I have made myself my own special gauntlets for them that I will show you in a real battle. You will always go into battle carrying a shotgun and a scoped assult rifle. You may pick up spare weapons and ammo from fallen allies or covenant soldiers. Word is they went back to there home planet and retrieved a species from there that we haven't seen yet. Now on to different matters. Here are the guns. Oh and I want each of you carrying a energy sword." Each of them placed an energy sword and shotgun onto there backs. "Alright fire at the moving targets in 3... 2...-" he was cut off. An explosion shook the base. He contacted General Morgan "What is going on?" I yelled into the intercom.  
"Covenant. There attacking."  
"Were on our way." he looked at the soldiers in the room looking slightly panicked except Kyle. "Congrats. You'll get to practice on a real brute, grunt, and jackals,  
and the hunters. There also may be the new species. Move your asses now!" They ran down the stairs passing several windows where outside they saw some banshees and some falcons. "MOVE IT!" I yelled. They ran down to a stair case that overlooked there lobby. It was chaos. Brutes were streaming in through the door and holes dotted the roof. Grunts followed in quickly. He took out one of his grenades and threw it at the door. One of the soldiers on the balcony with them went down. "Kyle, Andrew, Molly. Stay here with these marines and try to do your best to keep the covenants off of everyone down there. Alright Emily, Max, Justin, Akbar, Trever,  
Mitchell, and Brendan to the left and help them out. Girard, Abdi, Ethan, Luke, Altaaf, Tyler, and Zach to the right. Asher with me towards the front." They nodded and seperated to there groups. "One more thing." he said before they left. "Try not to die. I don't need to pick a new squadron again." He lept down and opened up his two wrist gauntlets. He shot his hands forward and a screen appeared. It displayed a list of options. He scrooled hastily and clicked on of the options. Handles shot into his hands. He clicked them and twin swords popped out. They had the look of a broad sword but was in fact an energy sword. It was and energy sword that he and Charlie had worked on perfecting together. The swords shot out and he lept into battle. He cut down several brutes easily. Someone took a shot at him and he easily dodged it. He cut down another brute before he looked outside. Advancing on them was many wraiths, ghosts, revenants, banshees, and more. He shouted into his gauntlet. "Everyone to the back! I want my team in a giant scorpian. Everyone else GO, GO, GO!" He shouted. He ran outside into the field were many of the bases soldiers that are piling into vehicles. He reached a scorpian which was about to be taken by brutes. "This ones occupied." he snarled and gripped one of the brutes and threw it out.  
He killed all of the others. The others reached him just as the last brute died. "Don't just stand there. Get in!" he yelled. "Kyle I want you in here driving. I'll operate the main cannon while Andrew here uses the turret to battle with. Try and keep the ground soldiers off. I'll take care of the vehicles." Everyone else just be ready with there weapons ready. Go." Andrew climbed to his spot.  
"Were to sir?" Kyle asked.  
"Sierra. Sierra base 20 miles north of here. It's the best guarded base we have. Go as fast as you can. We have enought fuel for it." Kyle nodded. I stared out at my screen aiming the gun around. Several banshees were heading there way. He fired destroying one and causing it to crash into another. The other two were still heading at dangerously fast speed. He fired after locking on to one and shot at another. It hit the one he had shot at and it flew into the direction of the other. It grazed the wing of the banshee and it pulled up. The banshee went out of control and crashed into the pilot position of a phantom. The phantom went down taking some of the ground forces with it. They had reached half-way through to Sierra base when two phantoms shot in front of them preventing travel. He shot down one while Kyle continued to drive as was he was ordered. The others kept back while they continued to drive. One daring banshee tried to attack but ended up getting shot down taking several ground covenant soldiers with it. Several Elites in there own vehicles were accompanying them to the base to ensure a better transport as they were all in wraiths. They had to cautiouslly move forward. The covenants knew were the Sierra base was. If they wanted to attack they would have done it already. There forces were weak from following the convoy as half the warthogs, falcons, scorpians, and mongeese from the base had followed them. They had picked off straglers of there large convoy but the main one remained highly intack. A mile away from the base his soldiers were getting itchy. "Sir, If you don't mind me asking, why are we going to this base?" asked Emily.  
"Because. The Master Cheif himself asked for our little squadron to go. I have no clue why. If the Cheif calls us we go. He is incharge of the army being the only one of the Spartans alive. Ah here we are. Kyle back up so that we are not exposed when we enter the base. Go now." They backed up the way he had ordered them to. "I want a single file line out. One at a time. Women first then I want you to go by age groups. Move." They all left one at a time by age until only he, Kyle, Andrew, and Max remained. "Three phantoms and two banshees getting much to close for comfort. I'm going to take them out." He aimed at the lead Phantom. One shot had cleared through the entire ship, killing the pilot and destroying four of the six engines. It sailed into it's own forces killing many as well as one of the two banshees. The last of the banshees shot two rockets at them. Andrew shot down one of them with the turret. Omar managed to shoot a rocket at the banshee and the covenant missle redirected to the heat of the rocket both hitting the banshee sending hardly any debris down. He aimed again at the phantom. It shot several of the rockets. He managed to get two of the 4 rockets to follow his to the phantom while one of them was shot by Andrew as he was the last one aside from Omar himself. He aimed again about to fire. He clicked and only a loud clack followed the click. Out of ammo. "Andrew! Any more ammo?" "NO! RUN!" Andrew screamed. He dove outside of it. Andrew however was having a harder time. He quickly got out his gauntlets and selected an option. He aimed quickly and with a single shot destroyed the missle. "This probably won't be the last time I save your ass Andrew." The soldier smiled.  
"Don't worry. In battle I'll probably end up saving yours once or twice in payment for it." Omar smiled in response and quickly ran in his gauntlets back on his hands normal again. "Line up!" a voice said. Omar and his soldiers lined up as he knew who was coming. There was a clack of armor as a figure clad in a green armor from head to toe strode forward a battle rifle in his hands. "You have been chosen for something special. Very special. The leaders of the armies, the Arbitor and I, agree that we need more Spartans. And your soldiers that you picked are the most qualified. Your old squad would have been better, Omar, but they are the next best thing. So what do you say?  
Wanna be the first Spartans since the covenants destroyed them. That is of course aside from myself."  
"We all want to join sir!" I yelled.  
"Good. Follow me. We have had 100 sets of Spartan armor ready for you so you have a choice. Then you will chose your weapons and first thing in the morning we are going to start training. Clear?"  
"Sir, yes, sir!" they all yelled. He summoned them with a wave of his hand and they followed. The reached a large room dotted with Spartan armor. "Chose what you like. First come first serve basis soldiers." Omar was attracted to a particular one. It had a non-see through visor like the master chiefs. It was a deep dark green. On the top of the helmet was a black top. The shoulders, knees, feet, and hands were black as well. A knife was strapped to the left shoulder. He had chosen his armor. He took it down. He looked at the Master Chief to see if they should put them one. The Chief nodded and he slipped on the armor. It was perfect. He picked up his gauntlets which he had left on the floor. He strapped them to his wrists. "So you have chosen that armor... that was my first Spartan armor. Good choice. What are those?" he asked.  
"Me and my friend invented them. One of these belonged to him."  
"What happened?" the Chief asked.  
"We battled an enourmous group of brutes, grunts, and jackals. The entire group was killed. When my friend was he died in my hands. I took his gauntlet and ran away as I knew that I could not beat them all. I will not include these to the armories so we can develop them. They are two of a kind and will stay that way." he said firmly even though he was talking to the Master Chief.  
"I can respect that. And don't call me sir. You are the second in command of the entire army now. You and your soldiers are higher ranked than almost everyone else not including myself or the Arbitor.  
"Thank you... ummm..." he said unsure of what to call him.  
"John. Just call me John." he said.  
"Ok... John." "Training first thing in the morning. Want you all down in the training center at 9 sharp. No later. Clear."  
"Yes." He said. He headed back to his room still not knowing what had happened in the time since he recruited his soldiers. Kyle caught up with him.  
"Hello sir."  
"Kyle. What do you need."  
"Well just wanted to congradulate you on your promotion. You've earned it sir after all I've heard about you. You're a legend. Omar Khan, the last survivor of the Alpha squad."  
"Well don't undersell yourself Kyle." He said. "You made it onto Alpha squad. That was the problem with some of the others in my original group. They undersold there abilitys and in turn they could not believe hard enough to survive. I miss them sorely but it was there greatest downfall." Kyle nodded.  
"Alright sir. I will see you at training."  
"See you then Kyle. And don't call me sir. Just call me Omar."  
"Omar... goodnight Omar." he said looking slightly happier at his kindness towards him. 


	2. The Spartans return

Omar dressed in his armor and headed to his practice. Everyone looked excited about there first training as spartans. Even Kyle who usually showed no emotion, had a hard time surpressing his own happiness. The Master Chief walked in followed by the Arbitor. "Alright. Omar here is your commander. He will train you as he sees fit. However if I don't think that he is doing a good job or he made a mistake I will take over. Is that clear Omar?" he asked.  
"Yes er... John." The Chief nodded and let them proceed. "Andrew what is your main skill set?"  
"I am a decent sniper sir."  
"Never undersell yourself." said the Arbitor in a gruff voice. "That can be a great weakness as Omar here has realized. Try and find how high you can go with your skill and never doubt yourself, because that will add you to the bodycount of a battle." he finished. Andrew nodded. Omar pointed at the gun rack and Andrew walked over and took off two weapons- a battle rifle and a sniper.  
"Alright ten unarmed brutes now." John said. At his word several brutes fell through a door looking blood-thirsty. He lowered his hand and Andrew fired. At his first shot with the sniper a brute clutched his shoulder just as another bullet pierced his head. Four more brutes fell each of there heads with a hole. He picked up the much smaller battle rifle and aimed it. He was much faster at killing with this than with the sniper. This had less recoil and it was finished in half the time of the other.  
He stood up. "Good. I want you to practice on just some moving boards now. But with the other weapons to see what your best with." Andrew nodded. He picked up the assult rifle. It was much to fast for him and he lost control. He tried a pistol but when he fired it send his hand to far backwards. He tried a light machine gun and it was fast to but small enough to keep under control. He liked it. "Alright you have your weapons. Kyle your turn." Kyle took a sniper and an assult rifle. Emily took a pistol and a very large shotgun. Molly an assult rifle and battle rifle. Max took a shotgun and a weapon named the Spartan Laser. Zach took a light machine gun and an assult rifle. Abdi took a flamethrower and an assult rifle. Asher took a light machine gun and a shotgun. Trever took a battle rifle and a pistol. Altaaf took a shotgun and a covenant spiker gun. Akbar took a flamethrower and a spartan laser. Justin took an assult rifle and pistol. Brendan a light machine gun and a shot gun. Girard a rifle with a scope and a spartan laser. Mitchell took a sniper and shotgun. Luke chose a sniper and a battle rifle. Ethan an assult rifle and a pistol the basic weapons. And finally Tyler chose an assult rifle and a sniper.  
"You have all chosen your weapons. During battle if you run out of ammo always don't be afraid to pick up new weapons that you've never tried. Many covenant weapons are very strong and just as good as our own... however I would suggest sticking with your own weapon. Is that clear?" Omar said.  
"Yes sir!" they all said.  
"Good. Now I have spoken with John and the Arbitor. Tommorow we are going in to secure a very important artifact. It could lead us to the covenant homeworld. If we get our target we may have to go to the covenant home world to finish this war and kill there elders that lead them. If we succeed in killing the elders then we can return to earth as honored heros were riches will await. If not we can expect never to come home. The covenant requires the alledged 'wisdom' of the elders. Without it they will all retreat back to there homeworld and leave us in peace. So tommorow I want everyone down in the hanger by 7. Yes 7." he repeated after some of the soldiers, Altaaf for example, groaned. "There is no room for weakness in the spartans. So if you are going to be like this leave. NOW." he said. None of them budged. "Thats what I thought. Everyone should get to bed earlier today. Clear."  
"Yes sir!" the said.  
"Dismissed."

The hours passed by as they waited for the next morning. Everyone was in the hanger at the precise time he had asked of them. A few like Kyle, Andrew, and Zach were even earlier. "Alright. Your all down here for a specific reason." said John atop the balcony. "Were going to claim an important artifact. The covenants have it and there are hardly any left with them. If we can get this we can get to there home world and destroy the elders that guard them. There is a mass of brutes, grunts, and jackals guarding it. There are also reports of some strange creature. It stands as tall as an elite. It has the face of one two. But it has the force of a brute. There is another kind.  
A 'Mega Elite' as we call them. The are elites except stronger and faster. And bigger. Much bigger, than our elites. The elites of coarse have provided this information as they are our allies from the world where they come from. None can remember the way back to the planet. Without a map we cannot get to the planet. Soldiers Omar here has been kind enough to give us his invisibility tech so we can use it to get close to the base before we get out and attack. Omar here will be helping keep order as he has nearly as much power as me or the Arbitor. Move out." they nodded. Everyone clambered into a warthog except Omar and Kyle who went to a scorpian.  
"Kyle the Master Cheif will be flying up high in a banshee while the arbitor will be on the ground. We will lead the army towards the base on the scorpian. I'll drive and shoot. You just man the turret and inform me if your about to die. Just umm... here." he said handing Kyle a remote. "This will make you retract down and out of harms way. Clear?"  
"Yes sir." they hopped in the scorpian.  
"Kyle give the order to engage invisibility." he said into his commlink. Kyle gave the order and as they drove out there was no evidence of an enourmous convoy of over 2000 soldiers 20 of them spartans. "Any sign of the covenant's out there?" he asked Kyle.  
"Yeah. A few convoys of like two wraiths and a few revenants and ghosts. And a phantom and two banshees flying over head. Don't worry Omar. If anything discovers us I will be sure to tell you. Ok?"  
"Alright Kyle." he still kept his scanners ready for any sign of a covenant spotting them. He was itching to shoot as another wraith passed by but knew that if he did the single action would give away there position. They continued on. One stray grunt had aimlessly wandered into there midst and Omar himself had the pleasure of killin the thing. They finally reached the base after 5 hours of traveling. It had no outside guards but no doubt there was surveilence watching.  
"Cut off comms to the outside of this base. Place tunnel at front entrance. Shut off security cameras. Line up one group at a time around the tunnel. Move it." he got out of the scorpian once all of his orders had been followed.  
"Spartans with me." said the Master Cheifs voice. He followed his assult rifle with a scope at the ready. The chief waved them forward with his hand. "Omar point. Kyle right behind him. I want the three marines next to Omar. Now." they all moved into position and began a slow stride foward. "Arbitor are you ready? There's someone that is coming this way. Big."  
"I'm ready." When the thing came around the corner it was an elite. Except twice it's normal size. It roared and charged drawing what looked like and energy spear. The Arbitor roared and dodged a strike from it only to leap back ontop of it and stab it right through the neck. Two of the Brelites as they called them came around the bend just as the body dropped. Omar and Kyle ran forward. They both had the same idea and shot the legs. The brutes fell and they shot them on the ground as they were still alive. A small grunt came around looking panicked at the twenty spartans 3 marines and 6 elites. Omar grabbed it's neck and snapped it. Altaaf searched it and he claimed two sticky grenades from the dead body. They continued to find that 20 mega-elites waiting. They drew there energy spears. Omar placed his gun on his back and his gauntlets conjured up a missle and it's launcher on his arm. He locked on to one of the elites and fired. Six elites died as a result. He fired twice more and then only 7 of the 20 elites remained standing. They all charged firing. Omar drew his energy swords and lept swinging. He knocked ones blade aside as Kyle drew his own, and stabbed the m-elite through the chest. Kyle quickly took on another which swatted him aside even with all his spartan armor. Omar lept up using the elites arm as some kind of launcher and landed on it's head. He stabbed it in the neck and it died. Kyle was up again helping the marines. Within a few minutes the last of the m-elites are dead. They all stood up. No one was seriously injured but one marine had a deep scar in his side. "I think I'll be fine." he said as Omar began to approach him. Suddenly he dropped and the sound of a sniper filled the air. "Duck!" he screamed. He kneeled over the soldier seeing the spiker bullet in his head. He looked away and took the ammo from the body. He turned to see a jackal taking random shots succesfully killing his soldiers. "Kyle take him out." Kyle raised his sniper and the jackals fire ceased. The body slumped to the floor. Johns comm-link sprang to life.  
"Sir. The base is surrounded. Nothing can get in or out without us seeing it. Wait a second." there was the sound of gun fire and something died. "Sorry it was a mega-  
elite. But inform us of anything that happens inside sir."  
"Alright commander. Omar lead the forwards. I need to have a word with some of the commanders. Arbitor go with them." John said. They continued on to find that the spot with the important artifact crawling with Brelites, brutes, and mega, elites. On the tops were jackels with snipers and some grunts with turrets. 9 hunters surrounded the entire spot. Omar waved his hands to the left and half went to the left just as the Master Cheif and 10 other marines arrived quietly. He divided the up as well and then sent the last half to one side while he himself and a few others headed straight for the doors.  
"Now." he whispered into his comm. From all sides bullets hit the snipers mostly on top and began to kill some of those on the ground. Omar himself saw a hunter and a mega-elite back to back. He picked up a stray plasma launcher and shot the hunter in the back. It turned and, being dim-witted, attacked the mega-elite. They fought and ending out was a very weakened hunter and a dead mega-elite. Though this mega-elite was small and he was sure if it had been a stronger and older mega-elite that the hunter would have been laying dead. He took out his missle launcher from his gauntlet and fired killing the hunter instantly as well as two brelites near him. He fired just as two marines charged forwards.  
"NO! It's suicide!" Omar screamed to no avail. They charged at the doors and he realized they had done it on purpose. They had pulled grenades and it exploded the doors open. He drew his shotgun and charged forward. "Into the door! Inside! We MUST retrieve the map!" Omar charged inside and shot everyone. A mega-elite charged at him and he shot it in the chest. It keeled over and Omar retrieved it's spear and threw it into three brelites who seemed to line up in a symphony. He pulled out his arm pistol and finished the mega-elite. There was a roar of death behind him as a hunter killed one of the elites and marines. Omar turned just as the hunter fired at him. He had just managed to dodge when something lept onto it's back. A person, that dawned a realization.  
"Kyle! NO!" but Kyle was not planning to die. He shoved a plasma grenade between the chinks in the hunters armor, lept off and fired at the grenade. It exploded and the hunter dropped. It was still alive and Kyle shot in the head. "Need some help?" he said with a smile. I smiled back and searched the room and found a small cylinder. He picked it up and opened the lid. It was a map. They would get it back to the base quickly.  
"Got it. Go! Retreat, retreat we have the artifact." Omar yelled. His entire group was falling back and no spartans were dead. They made it to the scorpian and drove,  
leaving the base behind. "We got it soldiers. We got it." he said in his intercom. They made it back to the base. 


	3. Tests

The party began to end as Molly watched. It was fun after the battle and capturing the map. She could not believe that she had made the cut for the spartans. But maybe it was because she was pretty. Is that why Omar chose her? She had shoulder length blond hair was elegant yet strangely strong. She had blue eyes and quick reflex's. No it couldn't be her looks. She had been chosen by General Morgan for the option of joining the squadron. And her team had been chosen by the master cheif to become the last and newest spartans. But now it was time that Omar would assign all 18 of them positions for there squadron.  
"Alright." Omar said. "You have each been evaluated by me. Now I am a general. There will be two commanders, three captains, five sergeant's, two corparals, and six of you will be privates. John, the Arbitor, and I have chosen your positions. Ok... the commanders are... Kyle and Molly." she felt her head spin a little at his words. A commander! It was an honor. "The captains are... Girard, Brenden, and Altaaf. The sergeant's are Akbar, Emily, Asher, Max, and Zach. The corparals are Luke and Tyler.  
The rest of you are privates. Is that clear?"  
"Yes sir." they all said.  
"Good. Now I want to evaluate you all on the course. You will get a score out of 20 when you go. You will go by your ranks. Follow." She and Emily, who had been in the same marine group since they had joined. They had been friends and partners. They had defeated many difficulties together. And worked there way to becoming into the spartans.  
"Congradulations Molly." Emily said with a warm smile. "You really deserve this. You should be proud."  
"You should have been a captain at the very least!" Molly said.  
"Don't worry about it... sir." she said laughing. "This is really good. So we'll be ready for another mission soon. Let's just hope that we do good in this course."  
"Yeah..." Molly said without confidence. They went into a tunnel that had a tv that displayed the arena. It had three levels. Level 1 looked like you had to take one of the flying vehicles that were there(falcon and banshee) and destroy a few obstacles. The second challenge was a small hole that led to some kind of maze. It would lead to the next room and you would progress. If you went into the wrong room either you would face a brute with a stun gun or be teleported back to the beggining. The last one was also a maze. It was large and apparently empty. Which meant there would be traps in it. She was ready.  
"Kyle! Your first." Omar said over the intercom. Kyle ran in his V shaped visor gleaming in the light. He dashed in and lept onto a banshee. He flew into the air and turned on the rockets. Two of them destroyed there targets and another circled around and destroyed two that were to close to each other. The targets began to move and he switched to laser mode. Within seconds he destroyed them all. He landed and headed for the maze. He had no weapons so he quickly scoured around until he found a very large knife. And a pistol with 10 rounds. He found a ring of keys as well hidden among the debris. He opened a door using one of the keys. He headed inside finding a small tunnel. There was a fork in the passage. He headed down one that would lead him to the exit but had several doors. Each door was more complicated than the last as they had different puzzles. And a brute armed with a stun gun stood behind each after that. He had chosen well and gone down the middle. He quickly solved the puzzle where he somehow had to find an object to fit the shape. Once past the brute charged. He took out the pistol and ran backwards the brute obviously not expected. Molly watched as all ten bullets left the gun and the brute was still up. He drew the knife and ran and hid. The brute came around the corner and got a knife in the head. He then ran out of the tunnel and into the final maze. He stopped. An assult rifle with two clips lay at his feet. Kyle picked it up. He slowly walked through the corridor and came across a dead brute... a dead brute? What killed a brute in this maze? She thought to herself. Kyle rounded the corners only stopped by a grunt which he killed easily with his knife. He continued. They edge of the maze was right there except there was a horrific creature blocking it. It stood 8 feet tall. It looked like a very large human but it wasn't. It had horns curling above it's head. Claws protruded from it's hands as well as it's feet. A long snout like that of a wolf was extended and it's teether were bared. It charged and Kyle dodged letting out a volley of bullets. Kyle took out his knife and with a swift punch brought it down. It got up and hit him easily. He began to slowly get up as it charged again. He threw the knife and it stuck into the creatures head. It went limp and landed next to him. Molly watched as he got up and walked out.  
"Kyle. Your score is... 18! Exceptionally well." said Omar's voice. "Molly. It's your turn. The maze's will be changed and so will the order of the targets. It will be for all of you." Molly crossed herself then laughed. It was strange that they could still care about religion in the middle of a war. She walked inside her armor still gleaming. She climbed aboard the falcon and set the banshee over the coarse. If she had tried to go through the shield herself she would have been killed it flew into the forcefield and past into the maze. Emily shot the falcons bullets and destroyed most of the targets. Again and again she shot never missing a target. She landed and dashed headfirst into the maze. When she entered she found a sword and a sniper with three bullets. Not much but it would have to do. She found the same set of keys that Kyle had and unlocked one of the doors. She came to an intersection splitting the road. One of them contained 7 brutes and the way out. Another held 3 brutes and a grunt as well as one of the horned wolf things behind a door so it couldn't attack any of it's companions. She went for the one with seven brutes. She shot at them from behind the bars. Three went down and one accidently stunned his companion. It's companion awoke and killed the one who shot it. That left three brutes. Easier. She drew the sword from her belt and slowly unlocked the door making little noise. The brutes seemed to purposely be turning there backs to her. She easily stabbed on through it's chest and it died. She quickly drew the sword out and into anothers head. It died just as the last brute slammed her away. She crashed back through the door that she came through as she had quietly shut it. She slowly got up as the brute headed over. It stupidly kicked over a stun gun with one shot. Weakly she picked it up and shot hitting the brute in the face. It collapsed. She walked over to it and stabbed it in the face. She walked into the maze. It was large and metal which meant that she couldn't shoot her way out. There was a shotgun with a belt of 12 ammo. She picked it up and kept it aimed as she walked through the maze. She found a small group of brutes and only had two use two shots as the sword was very helpful. They she came to a cross section. Both led out but one probably had a trap. She thought of Omar.  
He was a right handed man but he always seemed to keep his left hand safer than his right... it was a hard choice. She took the left. When she walked out safely without a scratch. She had chosen right. "Molly. You have scored... 19!" he said. "You have shown courage, skill, and intelligence in the trials. Very well done. Next!" Molly did not pay any attention. Only a single person came near them and that was Asher with a 16. They walked back up to the lounge to relax. "Oi. Hey nice job Kyle. Molly." said Altaaf. "You really earned it. The only part that was a little suspensful when you were smacked away Molly. And when you were had to get away from that wolf thing Kyle."  
"Yeah. But there's no need for congradulations." Molly said.  
"Yeah there is Molly. Don't seem to modest. You earned it. Nice job." a voice said behind her. Walking into the room was Omar.  
"Sir!" the entire room went.  
"There's no need men and women. We can all be friends here. At ease." the entire room relaxed. "Now guys we have done well. We retrived the map" he said holding up the cylinder that contained the map. "And we are launching tommorow for the world. Now everyone will be riding in Sabres, which I'm sure everyone has flown in. However you will all test in a simulation just incase. But for now we can just relax. Go ahead head down talk to some people. Nice work. Kyle, Molly, Asher. Everyone else has done well as well. Dismissed." They began to converse with each other as Kyle and Omar suddenly recognized each other. It turned out they had been friends until they were in 12th grade. Then they had to split up as the marines had called them in. Until now. Apparently Omar had been much, much weaker when he was younger. Now he was strong,  
muscular, intelligent, direct, and deadly. He was also much kinder and... she snapped out of it. Was she FALLING for Omar? No she couldn't be. She was a military women and she would be fine.

Omar watched Molly staring at him and she looked away quickly. He gave a curious stare. "Kyle man... it's been a while. How've you been?"  
"Been fine. Settled down and had a family."  
"How? Haven't you been here since the end of high school?"  
"No... I got about a 5 year leave. Had two kids 4 years apart. Jordan for the girl, Ross for the boy. I miss them both but I get to talk to them. Ross was to young to remember me. He grew up talking to me through video chatting. You?"  
"No. I don't have a family. Stepdad and mom died a few years back. Stepsister Shelbi is here at the base. Both brothers are in my squadron as you know. Sydney settled and so did Ria. Altaaf has a wife and a daughter. My real dad died two years before my stepdad. Mom three years after him. Haven't found anyone who I could settle with.  
The thing is I wound up killing my father. I had accepted him and turned him into a commander. He started supplying covenants with info and tried to lure me into a trap before the elites had joined us. He brought me in and he didn't realize Charlie was with me and we had our gauntlets. 20 elites attacked us. I killed 9 before my father tried to run out and leave us. I ran after him and I tackled him. We fist fought and he nearly stabbed me. I knocked his hand away and kicked him over the edge. He had almost pulled me with him and I had to kick him. He fell off and randomly out in space. His body was recovered a few weeks later. I was sad. Turns out he was paid very handsomely for it. But nevermind that. Maybe once this war is over I can get back a good life. Maybe settle down with a nice girl. But I'm 27 with a large scar across my face. Might not be a chance there. So whats your wifes name? Eh?"  
"Oh. Rebecca. Her name is Rebecca." "Well nice job man. We haven't seen eachother in 9 years man. I never got a leave from the marines though. You did. Reminds me of my cousin Alex. May he rest in peace.  
He was battling along side me about 6 years ago. Brutes on all sides we just had to make it to the falcon. If we could do that we would make it. But a wraith thought otherwise. It shot at us and the blast knocked me off my feet. We were feet from the falcon. Alex was dead and I was unconcious. I was dragged back on the falcon by my soon to be best friend Charlie. He risked his life to save me. We were best friends. Then a group of rogue elites attacked. My entire group was killed. Me and Charlie were bound with some ropes. I had managed to get my hands out of my bindings. But the general elite grabbed Charlies neck just as I was about to strike. It stabbed him through the chest just as I lept up and broke my guards neck. I killed the elite and dragged away Charlie. He died in my hands."  
"I'm sorry, Omar. You have a new squad but I know it can never replace your old one. I'll see you later Omar."  
"See you in the morning Kyle. Be prepared for the simulation then the flight tommorow."  
"Alright Omar. Good night." 


	4. The Homeland

After the simulation flight the next morning it seemed everyone was ready. Molly loaded up into the Sabre she was assigned. The countdown had begun. 5... 4... 3... 2...  
1. She engaged her controls and took off. Within 5 minutes they were out in space. There ship, the Maximus, was heading towards the direction of the covenant homeworld.  
The spartans and 50 marines in Sabres flew around to keep things like banshees, phantoms, and covenant cruisers away for as long as possible. The Maximus had weapons as well as two other ships. The Blazer and the Dragon. They were just as big but not as important as the Maximus held the map. The other ships had 30 Sabres placed instead of 50. Though the Maximus also had 20 spartans. She looked outside. She checked in. It had been smooth sailing through fast space and they were only about a day of travel away from landing on Pandora, which is what the elites called there homeworld. They had about 19 hours left when shots hit the Blazer. 6 phantoms and two of the cruisers as well as many banshees flew into there radars. "Spartans protect the Maximus!" Master Cheifs voice screamed. "Two marine Sabres down. Two more fly out from hanger. Engage banshees and try to take out those phantoms.  
Move people, move!" Molly took off after a trio of banshees heading back towards a cruiser. Two shots flew from her missle launcher and she took out two of the three.  
She shot again and the other crashed into the cruiser. She took two shots and then John and Omar flew alongside her. Everyone took three shots at the core and the ship with a loud bang exploded. Its shards took out many banshees which headed to the other cruiser which was flaming. The Maximus took one shot and the last of the cruisers exploded. The Sabres picked off the last of the banshees. So few of them had managed to escape there line of fire. "Report." said Omar's voice. "Report." he said again. The Maximus's comms sprang to life. "Five marine Sabres down. Two more damaged and are being repaired." said General Morgan. "Several men have died from attacks on the Maximus, Blazer, and Dragon. Those banshees did some damage with there missles."  
"Yes but we Sabres have succeded in driving them off Morgan." Molly said sharply. "Don't try and say that we didn't do our jobs on keeping them off of you and the major ships. We spartans are more valuable than your soldiers. If we try to stay alive it is the same as that of your marines. If not for our spartans superiority to that of the covenant I can guerantee that this mission will be a failure. Without us you will fail so don't push your luck."  
"I don't really appreciate the way you are talk-" Morgan began but Omar cut him off.  
"Mollys right David." he said to General Morgan. "You have no right to critisize the spartans for the loss of the men. Or the damage to the ships. And don't talk to her like that. Or any of the spartans like that. Even our privates are higher ranked than you. A private for us is an Admiral for you. So be careful what you say to us. Do I make myself clear?" Omar asked. The comm remained silent. "Do I make myself clear, David?"  
"Yes sir. But then who do you answer to?"  
"I only answer to John here. And the Arbitor."  
"Master Cheif I-"  
"Don't even try it. The Arbitor and I agree with Omar."  
"Sorry sir." Morgan said defeated. The rest of the trip was smooth until they reached the planet. There were reinforcements coming for The three ships and there Sabre escorts. But they were a few hours behind. Blocking there way was six covenant cruisers as well as many banshees and phantoms. "Send out as many extra Sabres and battle ships as we have now! Maximus hang back. Blazer and Dragons engage the enemy." The Master Cheif shouted into his commlink. "Do what you can and don't go beyond it. I don't want casulties though I'm sure not all of us will come out of this battle alive. Just stay alive."  
"Yes sir." Everyone, even Omar, said over the commlink. "Spartans spread out and help everyone around. Try not to die please." Omar said. Omar himself as well as John and Kyle flew away. Molly turned after them. "Emily with me. Follow me now." "Roger that Molly. I'm on my way, old friend." Emily soon joined them as they neared a cruiser with Omar. The 5 of them shot with missles at the nearby ships. Molly was hardly there when a green missle shot past her. 5 banshees were nearing her alone and were drawing awefully close. She tried to evade them and dove down into the ship. She flew directly through the covenant cruiser causing two of the banshees to hit the core. The other three had shot at her again and she managed to evade the shots. Suddenly no more shots had come her way. Omar's Sabre flew beside her own. "I owe you one." She said to him over there intercoms.  
"Actually you owe me three." he said back. Suddenly a phantom took a shot at Omar and he evaded them. Molly shot many missles and destroyed the ship. She shot the in and the front of the phantom flew off. A grunt fell out follwed by the phantom crashing into and destroying the cruiser she had already damaged.  
"Ok even Molly. Were even." Omar said. She nodded to him just as he again saved her life. He had destroyed three missles heading for her and destroyed yet another two banshees.  
"I know. I owe you two." Molly said with a laugh in her voice. Omar laughed and flew away destroying several more banshees on his way. Molly looked around and saw that several of the phantoms were dead. Only two cruisers still floated and one of them was badly damaged. The Maximus was mostly ok with a few fires on it. The Blazer was nearly destroyed and the Dragon was almost as well as the Maximus except it was missing and engine. The last two cruisers began to turn away but one missle from the Dragon and it was destroyed. Several more shots destroyed the other cruiser and few banshees managed to get away as well as four phantoms.

The Sabres and ships hovered above there landing site. "Maximus. Use your incinerators to clear us a landing point." John said as Omar listened. Suddenly after a flash of fire there was a place big enough for all of there ships could land. "Elites spread out around the perimeter. Omar, Molly, Kyle, the Arbitor, and I will accompany you shortly." John said again. Seconds later Omar had landed as the marines began to set up the base. They would make do with some metal tents tonight. The next day they would take a base that was about 10 miles away from were they now stood. Omar nodded to Molly and Kyle as the walked to were they were supposed to meet. "Alright so we've got the perimeter set up." John said. "We just have to stay prepared for any covenant you know sneak attacks."  
"I can guide us through the planet. The elites and I at least could. We have to stay prepared that the elders were moved. More reinforcements are on there way as we had made some copies of the map and sent it to many of our ships. We got to get the planet surrounded. Dismissed. Tell the other spartans about this meeting." they John and the Arbitor walked away.  
"I still owe you one Omar."  
"Actually you owe me two. Ha just kidding. You don't need to owe me a thing. Consider us even." Omar said.  
Something sailed passed his head and knocked Molly over. It was a brute club. She was alive and began to get up. Three brelites as well as two brutes charged out of the forest to there left and charged at them. Omar drew his swords from the gauntlets and made quick work of the brutes and brelites. A mega elite charged afterwards and it attacked him. He dodged its first attack. It punched him just as he sliced through it's face. It roared and fell to the floor, dead. "Molly are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah fine." she said getting up. "How many were there?" she asked.  
"Six of them total."  
"I owe you 8 now." she said to him. "8 times you've saved my life since we became spartans." she said again. "I'll see you around, Omar." Omar set up his tent and took off his armor afterwards. He slipped a pistol into his belt. He looked over the battle plans for the next day. The spartans were to attack last. The marines were to charge in from the front and the sides while the spartans, elites, and some of the marines to go in throught the back while the others distract them. When the time is right the back forces will charge in and destroy the rest of the forces. They will let none escape. All those who try to escape from the back would meet them and other soldiers in the back. It will be hard and nearly impossible for the covenant to escape there wrath. But that did not guarentee there victory. If something went wrong such as there comm jammers stop working it could cause the covenants to call for reinforcements. Depending on the size of the reinforcements the whole mission could and would fail if the reinforcements were big enough. He drew out how they would attack and the amount of time it would be before his soldiers attacked. John himself would be leading the spartans but giving Omar's history he decided to let Omar draw out the plans for this. Omar drew out that it would be 20 minutes exactly before his group would attack. Once they attacked the spartans with a guard of elites would attack the middle. The marines and the rest of the elites would spread out and attack and if a certain group needed help the spartans and there guard could go and help immediately. That was the plan and he sent it to the Master cheifs message box. The master cheif sent a note saying that he had received the plan and that it was a good one. After he had eaten there was a knock on the door. There was not supposed to be any person coming to visit. He got off his bed and walked over his pistol ready. He opened the door and Molly stood there wearing normal cloths as if they were not in the middle of a war.  
"Is that how you greet all your guests?" she asked.  
"Sorry Molly. I was not expecting anyone."  
"Oh that's alright."  
"What are you doing here anyway? It's nearly 10."  
"Well actually I came here to talk."  
"Come on in." She walked in and sat down in a chair. "Hungry? I've some extra toast."  
"Thanks." she said taking two of his 3 slices. When she had finished eating he began to talk.  
"So what exactly had you come here for?"  
"I came to say sorry about acting so gruff earlier. I just couldn't believe that you've risked your life so many times for me already. We've only been spartans together for like a week. But I'm starting to have mixed emotions about you."  
"Well it's alright. I've saved your life. You owe me nothing ok?" I persisted when she began to look doubtful.  
"It's not only that... I think I- I-" she said nothing else until she ran forward and kissed him. He was surprised at first when she had done it but he started kissing her back. They broke the kiss. "Wow." she said. She kissed him again. She began to run her hands down his back. She peeled off his shirt and pistol belt. He began to do the same to her and her clothes. The door shut and the lights turned off as she continued to kiss him. It continued through the night until they both fell asleep in a warm embrace. He had nearly forgotten about the war as he hugged her his chest pressed against hers as he dosed off. 


	5. Plans

Omar awoke early in the morning. It was 6 when he awoke. He would not need to get up for another hour. He felt something around him as well as his hand around something in his bed. He slid his hand around and felt it was another body. That bore no clothes. He realized he was not either. He looked at the body next to him. Molly. She was still asleep but her body was uncovered. The blanket had been tossed to the floor and she lay naked. He kissed her forehead and covered her again. He quickly got on his own clothes. He slipped on his pistol belt and walked outside. The sky was bright and strange species of flying creatures were overhead. Banshees were flying away in the distance. Nothing moved in the camp. No one was awake. He had no doubt there would be movement and people in half an hour. The soldiers were trying to get as much sleep as they could. They were going to head out at 8. He stared at the ground and drew a near perfect example of a brute. It had taken about 10 minutes. Molly walked out just as he finished. She wore a black t-shirt as well as her panties now.  
"Did we just... last night..." Omar began.  
"Yes we did." she said laying a kiss on his lips. They had already saved eachothers lives quite a bit now. No words were neccesary. They kissed long.  
"I think you better get your armor on. I'll come with you. I still need to put mine on also." Omar said after they broke the kiss. They walked in. He realized she had to change her shirt as well. She slid it off just as he slipped on his own armor. His armor was off and she had her bra on now. She slipped on her armor. Omar put on his helmet and picked up his shotgun. Molly grabbed her weapons and they walked out together. Marines were out in the place ready. The hours passed by as they walked in the master cheifs tent. They discussed about the battle plan. They went over the plan of how this was going to go down. "Alright soldiers. Move out. Spartans and our group invisibility on." The went out with there warthogs. They drove behind. They heard the explosions as the attack began on the covenant base. Explosions shook the base and gunfire filled the air. The attack was now about 5 minutes underway.  
"Alright men give it a few minutes." Omar said as they others began to get itchy. "Hold it. Molly, Kyle next to me." They crawled forwards. They waited. The sounds of battle were still loud in there ears even though it was a mile away on the other sides of the base. They marched forwards towards there destination and waited again.  
"Hold..." Omar said. Another 5 minutes. "Go." John said. They carefully began to stalk forwards into the base. As soon as they had walked in once the entire group was in they heard something coming down the corridor. It was speaking covenant but the elites had given them something that could allow them to hear there native language.  
It looked around.  
"There was something down here..." Omar heard. It walked over past them to the door. "Hmmm I wonder... did they already come inside? Or are they about to because I know I heard something." said the mega-elite. "I think I'll just have a-" he was cut off as the arbitor leaped up and stabbed the mega-elite through the jaw. It collapsed.  
They continued down towards te center of the base where the marines were supposed to be driving them. "Molly, Kyle and Andrew. I want you with me towards the center. Everyone else spread out and help as neccesary. Go!" Omar said. They all went. Omar gave the signal to spread out. They managed to pick off a few of those who were trying to retreat from there force. "Halt." he said. Omar looked through his assult rifles scope. 5 marine prisoners sat at the feet of about 20 brelites. Beyond them the battle was raging. "Tell us what we want to know!" the brelite that was incharge was yelling at one of the soldiers. "Where are your spartan comrades! We know that there here! We know there leading this attack!" it screamed. "Tell us." Omar looked through the scope and took a shot. The brelite dropped the soldier and died. Molly, Kyle, and Andrew opened fire. Omar shouldered his assult rifle and charged forwards with his energy swords. "Hold your fire!" he yelled at them. He lept onto a brelites head and stabbed down. The brelite went limp as he lept towards the next one spinning off it's throat and managing to kick another in the ribs killing it. He landed. 4 of the brelites left. He hit another through the chest before one swatted him aside. He smashed into a wall as it advanced.  
"So there is a spartan leading this attack." it said approaching it's energy sword humming. "Well there was." it said. It raised it's energy sword when something that was not seen sent the brelite against the wall. Something held it there and something stabbed it through the chest. The other three had similar fates except for one which Omar punched in the face and broke it's neck. "Reveal yourselves." they did. Molly, Kyle and Andrew materialized near him. Molly hugged him.  
"You know you should probably be more careful." Kyle said.  
"Yeah we don't want to lose our leader to a rash decision. Lets just get moving." Andrew said. Omar nodded picked up his gun and began to head away with the other 3 following him. A grunt rounded the corner and he snapped its neck. Molly shot down a forklift that was heading to ram them against a wall as they made there way past battles that the marines and elites and once a while a spartan who nodded to them after they killed there enemies. They came around until they found an enourmous battle before there eyes. The battle was raging and several spartans were fighting in there including the master cheif. The Arbitor was as well. Omar roared and with his guns shot down several brelites and brutes went down. Omar took out his shotgun and shot down everything that came his way. He easily killed all of his enemys. But what he didn't realize that Molly was having problems. She was trying to fight her way to Emily who was barely fending off her enemies. He shot his way to Molly.  
"Hold on to me!" he screamed. Molly nodded and latched one hand around him as he using his gauntlets summoned a jetpack that grew on his back. He flew into the air to Emily who was now being held up against the wall by a mega-elite. Molly let go and landed on the things head making it stumble to the floor. It fell down and Molly reached down and snapped its neck. She and he drove off the last of the covenants that were attacking us. Omar managed to destroy a hunter and mega-elite at the same time with a well placed grenade. A quick hit and another mega-elite was down. The Arbitor was suddenly by his side and managed to keep all those he didn't see off of him. The master cheif was near him now as the Arbitor was rolling away with a mega-elite. They fought side by side as if they were old friends. Kyle shot down a hunter that nearly killed them. Kyle grabbed a brutes neck and stabbed into it's jaw. It gurgled and fell to the floor. He grabbed a brelite by the neck the very same way and with one hand made a flat hand like paper in rock paper sciccors. The other punched the other side of the brelites face causing a break. Omar did something similiar but only punched it in the neck when it snapped. Omars sword in his gauntlets sprouted out into a mega-elite that thought it would kill him. Omar pulled it out and started to murder some others. He managed to kill many. Within minutes the last of the covenant was on the ground as prisoners or on the ground dead. Kyle went up to the leaders.  
"So your the leaders of this base?" they stayed silent. "Answer me!" they still remained silent. "This will teach you a lesson in respect." he took out his energy sword and cut off one of the arms of a leader. "Now will you answer me?" they nodded. "So are you the leaders." "Yes. All but two you have here are." the brelite said. "Those two." it said gesturing to a mega-elite and a brute wearing commander armor. "There not. The rest of us however are." Kyle nodded. "Your judgement John?" he said to the master cheif.  
"If there the leaders than we have to destroy there chain of command. Kill them." Kyle nodded but Omar was the executioner. Omar drew his swords and cut off all the heads of the leaders. The brute and mega-elite stared in disbelief. "Everyone else goes to the prison. Move it marines. Spartans get first pick of the rooms. Arbitor you as well. Everyone else once our rooms are selected then. Clear?" Everyone raised there hands to there head in salute.  
"Sir yes sir!" they said. "Alpha sqadron break and go select your rooms. Draco squadron take the prisoners to the prison. I want each squad to continuously switch off now lets see-" John was cut off. An explosion sounded outside. Omar rushed outside. About a hundred of there marines were out there managing to hold off about 700 covenant soldiers.  
"Stay back. I'll handle them." he said even as he saw that the sky had about 20 phantoms and about a hundred banshees. "NO!" Molly said. "No you'll be killed she said." "No I wont. Not as long as I have these." he said pointing to his gauntlets. "But-" "Your not coming!" Omar quickly typed in some commands on his gauntlet and threw a shield over the base. "Nothing can get in or out. Not as long as I say. If I'm dead than you will have your chance. But I'm not risking noble lives to fight some reinforcements." he smiled. "I'll be back." he said nodding to his entire team and some elites that were coming up to his group. Omar launched himself into the air and clicked something on his gauntlets and (Enter badass music name of your choice here)  
played. Omar flew and landed in the center of the army. It seemed as if they laughed at him. His music still played and he charged. He walked forward nothing in his hands and snapped necks. He charged. He grabbed a brelite with a swift hit to the face it dropped dead. He repeated with several others. He grabbed a brute and stabbed it in it's chest. He kicked down many more enemies easily. He grabbed another and smashed its head on his knee and continued to smash two of them together. A swift kick managed to kill a grunt that was getting to close. Omar unshouldered his assult rifle and turned to all of them.  
"Really? I just murdered over 30 of you with my bare hands. What do you think I could do with a GUN? You dumb mother fu-" he began to shoot. Many fail with every shot.  
He reloaded again and began firing more. All fell with every shot. As one fell, however, another took it's place. Omar charged forwards still shooting. He smacked one aside with the rifle. Many many more fell this same way and many more fell with the shots that exploded out of the barrel of his gun. Omar charged forwards ready and killed several more. He backed up and shot more and more. Omar was still having some difficulty keeping them away (Badass music still going and about to change to more)  
but it was simple enough. He reshouldered his gun and charged forwards. His gauntlets turned into rocket launchers and his back now had a jetpack. He lept into the air ready to fight. He landed on the side of a banshee and reaching inside grabbed a brute and threw it out of the banshee. He flew at a phantom when a cruiser began it's decent. Omar pulled the banshee up heading for the core of the cruiser. He shot as many missles as the banshee held and lept out as it crashed into the core. The big cruiser was not destroyed but badly damaged. He shot a single rocked from his gauntlet. That's all it would take. It shot off five tail stems on it. The middle suddenly opened and four extra missles sprouted from it each having five tails. The main ones tails seperated into missles exactly like the others. The tails from those split off and those as well sprouted 5 extra missles. 100 missles began to head for the cruiser. It managed to shoot down about 13 before the rest hit it. The explosion shook the air and the ship began falling. With the one missle the rest of the air forces had been destroyed. Many of the ground forces had been destroyed as well from the falling debris. Few were still alive. Omar shot only one more missle from where he was in the air before a jackal sniper hit him it the shoulder and the jet pack was hit as well. He began to spiral down and he barely managed to see the explosion before the jetpack was repaired and he managed to slow his fall but not enough to stop from hurting himself. He could hardly see a thing but he knew that the shield he set on the base had been turned off. His vision was blurry and he could hardly see a thing. He was about to black out he knew it. The last thing he saw was Molly rushing up to him, her helmet off, and staring at him worried before nothing but black enveloped his eyesight and all he wanted to do was sleep... 


	6. Helljumpers Return

There was a striking pain in his shoulder. He felt nothing else but pain. For about 5 minutes. Then a happy thought came into his mind. Molly. Molly and the bright way she smiled and her stunning looks. Light slowly came into his eyes. He looked around. He was in a room that he had never seen. He remembered the attack on the base. He tried to move his hands but it was no use. Only one was able to move. He looked around. A bed that had obiviously been placed in for the humans that occupied this room.  
Then he remembered the battle for the base. The brelites questioning the marines, the battle against the last of the forces, and then the reinforcements that had come much to late. He remembered attacking, the dim memory of music, bullets soaring past him, his missles hitting a cruiser and some phantoms, killing those with his hands on the ground the crash and then a single shot that had hit him, his jetpack going out of control, crashing, and Mollys voice. He looked to his right and saw that the one person he kept thinking of was right there. In nothing but a bra and panties. He was only in underwear. His stirring had woken Molly. Her eyes lit up with delight when she saw his eyes opened. "Your awake!"  
"Yeah. How long have I been out?"  
"Three days. I had thought you dead when you crashed. We brought you back and Master Cheif gave us the best room. It may take a week or two to heal your shoulder."  
"No it won't. Bring me my gauntlet." Molly got up and brought over the gauntlet. He placed it on his hand and turned it on. "Command H. Mode S1 and H1. Activate now."  
The gauntlet sprung to life and began to spread through his body. Molly took off the bandage as he told her to. They watched as the bullet wound stitched itself up. It traveled to his head and Molly watched as it healed his bruises and cuts. "Your gauntlets can do that?"  
"Yeah. Have to change the formula once in a while but thats about it."  
"Amazing. Now I think we have some time before we have to go and meet the rest of the squad down at the war room." she said giving him a kiss. "What do you have in mind?" he asked. She smiled.  
"I think you know."

They met in the war room shortly after to see that most of the others were there save Max, Altaaf, Asher, and the Cheif himself. "Omar! Man you took some fall there. But before that was amazing. The way you took on the army alone? Awesome dude." Kyle said as they walked in. Others greeted him the same way and he told them that he was not expecting a jackal to shoot his shoulder. And it would take more than a fall to kill him. They waited and talked amongst each other until the Cheif walked inside. "Alright. Good to see you on your feet Omar. Now Lieutenant Kyle. Fill Omar in on what happened after he was shot."  
"Well after you were shot Omar, about 50 soldiers were left. The sheild was disabled and we charged out. I myself killed a few and I covered Molly as she retreived you.  
When we had you we picked off the last of them until there was not one alive. None escaped from us. As far as we know that is. We picked off a few of those who tried to escape but they did not manage to escape us. A few of them begged us for death as they were mortally wounded. Altaaf here took care of them."  
"Yeah. I just ended there suffering." Altaaf said. "Alright. Our reinforcements shall arrive in about 3 hours. At that point we will be overcrowded at this base. A few of the lesser troops may have to make room for the commanding officers aboard the ships. 6 ships are coming with reinforcements. At that point we will have and exceddingly large army. Once we have the reinforcements we will storm the next base on the path. For now this will serve as the point of command. If we need more reinforcements we will just need to send a single message to the main fleet. Now before we head for the main base I want to take out these 4 small outposts." John said pointing to the points on the map that hovered between them. "I want Omar and Molly to lead a squadron of marines with Andrew to the main that controls the others. Kyle will lead another squad with Justin and Altaaf to another. I will lead Akbar and Emily to the next one. The Arbitor and some high-class elites will get the last one. Once we engage the enemy we must take the bases or face defeat.  
Each of you will get 20 soldiers to take the base. You may attack as you wish. So move out!"  
"Yes sir. Come on guys. Lets get our soldiers and head out. Alpha squadron move out." The group marched out going towards the respected areas. "Molly, Andrew this way."  
he said as they came out of the room. They walked side by side until they came to the landing platform with the soldiers. General Morgan was among these soldiers. "Ok.  
I want everyone to travel on foot with invisibility on. Once were there us 3 spartans plus you and another, Morgan, will go in from the front. I want the other three groups to split up amongst yourselves into groups of 5 each. Once in each group I want you to line up." He waited for about 30 seconds until they lined up. "Morgan step forward with your soldier." Morgan and a young women walked behind them. "Alright. The left group is A, middle is B, and they are C" he said gesturing to each group. "A attacks from the south, B from the east, and C from the west. We will go in from the north. They marched forwards slowly. They kept there senses up and alert as they prepared to battle against the covenant. "Omar, were approaching the base." Andrew said. "Alright spread out to your places soldiers." The leader of each group nodded and spread themselves out. It took about 10 minutes for them to get to the other sides of there outposts. "Move out. Kill every covenant inside." he said. They all marched towards the base. "Snipers take them out." he said. The jackals and brelites that are outside are about to get a surprise. Andrew and the women raised there weapons. They began to fire upon there enemy soldiers dropping one with each round that left the gun. An alarm spread through the base. "Shit! We must take the outpost. Move out!" They charged forwards prepared for a fight. The hall was empty save three grunts who were sprinting blindly in there path.  
Omar grabbed on of them and held it up as Molly and Morgan handled the others. He drew his knife and stabbed it in what he thought was it's chest. It dropped to the floor and they began to continue on. "Morgan take point." The general nodded and complied with his orders. Omar gripped the underside of his assult rifle tightly as they continued. They were nearing the sounds of battle when Morgan stopped abruptly. His hand was in the air, clenched in a fist unmoving. There was much fear in his eyes. They heard a low breath that was not Morgans or anyones in there group. The realization came to late as an energy spear hefted Morgans body into the air. It then pulled out of his chest rapidly and swung at Omar. He turned on his thermal sights in his helmet and attacked. He drew his swords from his gauntlets and chopped off the head of the mega-elite. A hunter and two brelites followed to attack there group of 4 now. Molly opened fire rapidly and Omar pulled out his rocket launchers from his gauntlets. He aimed them for the hunter and began to fire. It split into its usual rockets and the hunter went immediatly went down after on rocket. A few stray missles killed the two brelites. "Molly and Andrew. Keep watch for any more of those things. Seargent Brianna, are you a medic?"  
"Yes. I was his personal medic. Well him and his normal squadrons."  
"Check him. No use leaving someone behind if there still alive." she nodded and knelt next to the body. She examined the wound and looked around it.  
"He still has a pulse. But it's faint. Very faint. He may not make it."  
"The wounds to bad to be stitched up with my gauntlets. Had it not been a direct stab through him I could've. Were you close."  
"Not quite... we were... good friends."  
"Morgan! Come on man I've seen you handle worse. You got to survive this."  
"Omar. You bastard." he said with a smile. "Just... make sure... no one stupid... takes my... place here." was his final words. With a shudder his life escaped him. He looked away from his previous commanders body. "Let's get moving. We need to get outta here. We'll take the base and come back for him. I promise Brianna. Lets move." she nodded and loaded her sniper. "I'll avenge him. I'll kill all at this base." she promised. Omar smiled liking this new fire in her soul. They continued on and note escaped them. They continued until they found a prison block.  
"Prisoners?... But how?..."  
"Some must've eluded me when I attacked there reinforcements." they looked in the cells and found a group of marines. One of them was pacing the cell. "Calm down man.  
Were going to get you out of here. Whats your name?"  
"Raymond. So you survived the shot Omar. I must say I'm impressed. Not many can handle a fall like that. And I'm not a marine. I'm a hell-jumper ODST. But you wouldn't know that would you... Spartan."  
"You gotta grudge against Spartans?" "Yes as a matter of fact. You hide behind your armor and let us do the work."  
"But remember we have to work our way up to become a spartan. How do you think we got there?!" Omar said his rage growing.  
"Calm down Omar. Raymond, lets just get you outta here. You two can fight later. Right now we just gotta take this base. Brianna, Andrew escort them down to where there weapons are. Make sure they get them and help us take this base. Move it." said Molly. Omar nodded as Brianna left with the group. Andrew turned to Omar.  
"You sure you two are gonna be alright?"  
"Yeah. I can handle six hundred. Go on." He nodded and ran off after the other group. "Alright Molly lets deal with this." she nodded. Omar and her charged to the bay were a majority of the noise was happening. Three marines were dead and for each marine was about 10 covenants. He charged forwards to those last covenants barely able to defend themselves. Omar lept down himself and turned on his energy swords. He roared like a lion and charged forwards. He cut through each and every covenant in his path. Not even Mega-elites and hunters stood in his way. He easily took them down by leaping past them with his enhanced skills and armor. He continued to smash his way through covenant after covenant, body after body, road block after road block. He kneed a brute in the head and it collapsed. He gripped a grunt and threw it at another covenant brute who was knocked over at the extra sudden weight. He took the opertunity to shoot it in the face with a pistol he found on the floor. He used all it's ammuntion killing a convenant with every shot. He charged forwards and began hitting the covenants in the head. A brelite charged only to be smashed by a falling hunter which smashed it into the ground. He laughed and turned and saw Molly with her back against the wall an ODST hell jumper beside her injured with a shot in his side. It was also helping to keep Molly safe but it was hard for it as there were many cornering them. Molly charged forwards. She was easily killing them but she was completly outnumbered by covenants about 50 to 1. Omar charged forward without another word and attacked. He sheathed his swords and pulled out his large Bowie knife attatched to his shoulder. He stabbed it into the back of a brute and tossed it's body aside. He snapped a grunts neck and another brute in the back. He gripped a brelites face and cut it in the throat. He smashed down a mega-elite and managed to crush it's face into the groud. The back of another brute was broken just as he punched it hard. He managed to crush in the chest of a brute. He shot a hunter in the head with his gauntlet and pushed a brute into a brelites energy sword. The brelite toppled over and fell out of the window about 20 feet down into a group of tanks. The grenades managed on it's belt blew up at this. Crazily the tanks didn't explode but the brelite had hardly anything left of it. He tossed aside a mega-elite and reached Molly and the hell jumper. "It's Raymond. Andrew and 5 others are trying to keep them from swarming the halls. I'm getting Raymond outta here."  
"Take another marine with you. The more protection the better." she nodded and ran to another regular ODST. It nodded and follwed them out of the place. Omar charged to where Andrew and the others were. One was dead the others barely manageing to keep 40 covenant soldiers away. Omar charged forwards knife drawn. He stabbed into a grunt and then sheathed his knife. He took out his assult rifle. As he was so close to the covenants it took hardly any bullets to kill them. He turned and began to shoot. As one they fell as soon as a bullet hit them. He punched one brute and then broke it's neck with his gun. They finished off the last and walked back to the main bay. No covenants were alive all were dead on the floor or dying. 14 of the original soldiers still stood. The prisoners that had orginally came with the one dead there were about 8 left not including the one that was with Molly. "Guess that's all in a days work." Andrew said his helmet off, smiling. 


	7. Injured

They were about to head back to base to celebrate when the message came on his gauntlets.  
"Omar!" Kyle screamed through his intercom. "We need help over here! Justins hurt and half the marines are dead."  
"We need to get over there." Omar said to them. "Brianna, get Raymond back to base. I want all 30 of you to come back with me to assist Kyle. Move your asses people."  
Omar lept out of the warthog and began to run to the post. The helljumpers and everyone else had jetpacks. "Jetpacks on!" Omar screamed. He lept into the air and used the command of the jetpack. He darted towards the base ready to fight. Reinforcements for the covenant were pouring towards the post. "Take them out from above. Go fire shoot them. Theres only a phantom and a trio of banshees. I'll get them. Molly, take three helljumpers and find Kyle, and the others. Defend them until the rest of us get there. I want 10 marines to go with you. Move out." Omar aimed up and shot into the air. He headed straight for the phantom. He landed directly outside of its main door. He sprouted an energy sword and cut the locks to the cockpit open. He then gripped it and threw it off to reveal a startled brelite. He stabbed the brelite and he somehow managed to push it out while the phantom began to decend down. He sat to fly the thing. Except he realized that it was on the door he had thrown off. "Gauntlets Attatch and fly the phantom. Engage." Wires sprouted from the gauntlets and attatched to the controls. A blue screen appeared in front of him. It said that voice command was on. "Controls to fire." Two sets of joysticks sprouted in front of him. He began to fire and fly the ship before he hit the ground. He flew up and he dove for the banshees. He opened up the floor of the phantom and watched it's crew fall out. He aimed for a banshee and began to fire. He easily shot off one of the wings but somehow it still flew. He aimed again and shot directly into the middle. The banshee exploded and managed to destroy all those below it. He went for the next one when a missle hit the phantom. He re-aimed his sights and spotted another banshee. As well as three brelites on its wings. Omar aimed for the center of the banshee and it spiraled down to hell. The brelites tried to get off but, using the turrets on the ship, he shot them out of the sky. He aimed for the final banshee. It sent off only a single more missle when Omar destroyed it. It crashed to the ground destroying several covenant soldiers. He set the ship to self destruct took out his gauntlets and sent it towards the bulk of the covenant soldiers. His soldiers flew out of the way and the phantom crashed to the ground. He flew to the ground with his jetpack. A covenant brute met him as he landed. It punched him and with a swift punch he broke its neck. He did the same to a brelite that attacked him. A hunter charged forwards about to fire. Omar dodged it's first shot and it's second. The third shook him out of his jump. He got up again and charged drawing his energy swords. He cut off it's shield arm and then stabbed it in the neck. It made a gurgling sound as it slumped to the ground. Though it left a departing present. As he walked away the shot blew up at his feet. He flew into the air and crashed through a window to the base. He landed in the thick of things, on top of a brelite. A spartan was suddenly above his face trying to wake him. He stirred and looked at Kyles helmet. "You alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah. A hunter managed to send me in here after I killed it." He drew his shot gun and got up. "Lets just finish them off shall we?" Kyle nodded. "Yeah. Wait look out!" He tackled Omar as another hunter shot at them. Omar couldn't see what had happened. Kyle was on the ground. He checked Kyle with his gauntlets to check if he was alive. He was still alive. "Molly!" she ran over to him. "I need you to get Kyle out of here. I only trust you with this. Please Molly. I know you love the battle but I need you for this. Please he is my best friend I need you to do this." she nodded.  
"Don't worry. Things like this you don't need to ask for." he nodded. She picked up Kyle and walked outside. A trio of warthogs were outfront. They hopped in and Omar covered there escape. ITS UP TO ME. He thought. I HAVE TO TAKE THIS OUTPOST TO. He ran inside and using his shotgun brought down all in his way. He sprouted his energy swords and charged. He immediately had to defeat a group of brelites led by a mega-elite. He charged at it and managed to kill three of the 8 brelites before the mega-elite attacked. Easily a swift blow cut off the arm of it. He swung the sword and cut off an elites head. The remaining 4 attacked and he used a drop shield and killed them before they could enter. He came out of the shield and charged around killing all of those he could. He managed to kill everything that came near him. Another hunter fell before he could even get close to it. A helljumper was hit in its chest and smacked into Omar. He set it down not sure if it was alive or dead. A mega-elite ran towards him and easily he dispatched it with a swift slice. It fell to the floor dead just as he was stabbed through the chest. He knew it was near his heart but not near enough to kill him right then and there. He looked and saw that it was an energy spear. It had been thrown by an exceptionally large mega-elite now standing weaponless. Three helljumpers charged and easily killed it together. He twisted right and the spear came with him. He fell to his knees and collapsed, breathing heavily. He drew his own energy sword and cut off the shaft of the spear, destroying the spear and shutting it off. He got up and still fought managing to bring a few down. He smacked a grunt away and then kicked a brelite. But he felt himself growing weaker. As he raised his guns on his gauntlets he collapsed. He didn't black out. "Gauntlets... heal... engage." he said into the gauntlets and they managed to begin to heal his wounds until someone ran towards him. It was a spartan but with his poor vision he couldn't distinguish who. It pulled him away towards the warthogs. One of them was on fire and being torn apart by a pack of grunts. Omar would have liked to just go with his hands and break there necks but in his state he could not. He was placed into the passengers seat by Andrew, whom he had just recognized. His injury is just starting to feel better when a missle headed towards there ship. He managed to make a SMG out of his gauntlet and shoot it. He layed down. The warthog began to leave before a group of jackal snipers began to attack. One climbed aboard before another helljumper came and punched it off. An ODST followed and hopped on the turret as the helljumper stood up next to him in the passenger seat. Andrew kicked it into high gear and drove away out of there.

Andrew looked to his right and saw the helljumper somehow managing to keep all the covenant forces off there asses. Omar was in the passengers seat injured. Andrew had witnessed it to late. He had tried to kill the mega-elite first but it was no use. The shields off of it was dropped but it managed to throw the sword through him. The helljumpers had managed to kill it afterwards. Now he just focused on getting his commander, and friend, back to base. He zoomed the warthog through the foliage to the camp. But there was another problem. The ODST and it's grenade launcher turret could only keep away so much. Several jackal snipers were lining the forest on the left and the right. He reached for the pistol under the dash and began to fire. Buggers flew above them and tried to slow them. He put the pistol back and pulled out his SMG and opened fire, spraying the buggers. Several fell down but others rapidly fired. He also sprayed the jackals as best he could while driving. JUST GET BACK TO BASE. He thought. WHEN WE GET THERE THE EXTRA MARINES WILL KILL THEM. Continuing on he managed to escape from his current... fans. The ODST was not in good shape. He lay in the back of the warthog unmoving. The helljumper was near the ODST trying to defend him. Omar was breathing heavily nearby when a needler whistled past his head. JUST OVER THIS RISE. He thought. They were almost over hill when a bright flash of green struck his vision. The warthog flew through the air into the forest instead of over the rise. The crashed warthog landed with several marine bodies nearby. Omar was alive, he could tell, but if he did not get back to the base soon he would die. The ODST was clearly dead.  
"Helljumper. Leave him. He's dead, I'm sorry but theres nothing you can do about it. Just lets get moving. He reached into the warthog and pulled out his SMG. He lifted his BR and picked up Omar.  
"Here let me." the helljumper said. "I lost a comrade but I'm not gonna lose one of my superiors." He hefted Omar under his shoulder and kept his right hand free to get at covenant soldiers. "Lets go. Only a few meters to go." they walked towards the camp. Several marines met them just as a group of mixed covenants attacked. Several of them were brutes but the group mostly consisted of brelites, jackal snipers, hunters, and mega-elites. The more dangerous of them. There was about 50 in the group.  
"Go!" he screamed. "Get more reinforcements!" he screamed to the helljumper. "Get Omar out of here!" the jumper nodded and went as quickly as possible with his load of another body. Andrew turned and began to fire on his enemies. He brought down several jackals. He lept forwards towards his enemies and drew the energy sword that Omar made them carry around. He smashed down two jackals and stabbed a brelite through its chest and kicked away another brute. It went down the easiest of them all. He ran forwards with his SMG out and attacked. He sprayed the covenant with bullets. Several of them fell easily and others it took several bullets. He lept forwards and he smashed a mega-elite in it's head was now smashed on the floor. He lept forwards towards his enemies ready to kill. A brute managed to lower his shields slightly but it almost immediately returned. A group of jackals that were now weaponless tackled him. He was being surrounded as they began to beat him with fists and teeth. He managed to swat some away when a hail of bullets showered them. He looked up and saw Emily there her shotgun aimed. "You alright?" she asked.  
"Yeah. I just need a little for my shields to recharge." she grunted.  
"You may not have that much time. The helljumper got me. The others will be along shortly. All marines as our spartans are spread out helping take the other outposts. We need to finish off this 50 and attend to Omar. The helljumper that Brianna rescued is actually incharge of the ODST's here. Though he is not superior to us in rank though. So- DUCK!" she screamed. He lept to the floor as a hunter bolt zoomed past his head.  
"Thanks." he said. He lept up and spun around the hunters neck. He pulled out a grenade and shoved it into the neck of the hunter. He lept off just in time. It exploded and sent him sailing. He landed easily and took off his SMG. He sprayed the remainder of his enemies with bullets. He managed to pick up another 4 clips of ammo. He loaded one into his gun and sprayed the covenants again. He ran forwards to the enemy Emily at his side. A shotgun shell zoomed by him and managed to kill a brelite.  
It looked like they were about to get past when someone roared up the hill. The Arbitor stood there his energy sword drawn. Behind him was his entire group of elites that had gone with him to take the other base. The marines must have come to help because several of them were within the extra forces. The charged forwards, and not even the hunters could kill. They went down without any elites getting injured badly. None died because of there enemies. All fell in defeat before the eltes that were murdering. Andrew stood amazed at the power of the elites, as even hunters, and brelites fell before them. Only the mega-elites were more hard pressed for them to kill.  
But with there superior numbers the covenant soldiers fell before them. Andrew lept forwards and killed a few brelites before he managed to kill a hunter. He realized what had happened to the warthog. Laying nearby was a brute. Near it was a covenant fuel rod. He shook his head. One of the last standing mega-elites smacked him away.  
He hit the warthog and slumped to the floor. The m-elite walked slowly forwards. Then was shot through the chest. Behind it was the Master Cheif. The Cheif nodded and walked back towards the camp, as the last of the covenant forces were dead. He walked back into the camp. He looked left and ran towards the medical area. He walked in and saw that there were several people laying on the tables. On one of the tables the doctor shook his head and covered one of the soldiers. Andrew walked forwards to the tables with Omar and, the helljumper, Raymond. "How are they doing doc?" he asked. "Well Omar's gauntlets are healing him faster and he should be fine by midnight. Raymond... I'm not sure." Omar just stirred.  
"I can help with healing him." he raised his gauntlets. As if he was using mind control a screen appeared. "Gauntlets. 2nd party heal. Engaged." a small needle emerged from the end of his gauntlets. He jammed it into Raymonds wound. He pulled it out and it retracted back into the gauntlet. "Doc give it 20 minutes and check the rate at which he's healing. He's tough that one. He deserves praise from certain people. Andrew how was it out there?"  
"It was alright. Emily saved my ass though."  
"Hahahaha. Don't worry. I've had my life saved in these passed few days more times than in all my years of fighting. Hahaha. So lets just continue on."  
"Your not going anywhere." the doc said. "You need to stay overnight just incase. I don't trust the wound. They can easily open up again. Just relax, commander."  
"Alright doc. You know best." he looked towards Andrew. "Night Andrew. Be careful with the covenant. You can't trust everyone." 


	8. The Flood

Kyles eyes sprouted open the next morning. He got up and walked to his table where Omar had set up a laptop. He turned it on and turned on the webcam. He waited... he waited... he waited... until finally a face appeared on the screen. His wifes face, Rebecca, stood in the screen. His two children Ross and Jordan stared at him with happy faces. He smiled.  
"Hey guys. Ross my little man. Hows preschool?"  
"Good dad. I made a lot of friends. Hows being a fighter? I bet your really good. Killing covenant is cool."  
"Ross!" Rebecca said. "Don't say killing is cool even if it's the covenant."  
"Listen to your mother Ross. You guys wanna see daddys helmet?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" they said. Ross was only 4 years old and Jordan only 7. He took his helmet from under his desk and set it in front of the camera so they could see.  
They looked in awe at the helmet. "And Rebecca if you don't mind I can show them an energy sword." She looked at him in question.  
"Wait I thought only Elites got them."  
"Omar makes sure that his entire group gets an energy sword. Here." He got up and dug through his pack and brought out small pod shaped thing. He stood up and stood in front of the camera. He clicked his weapon and the energy sword sprang out. "Cool dad!" Jordan said.  
"Hahaha. Hey Jordan be good for your mom. You to Ross. Alright I have to go Rebecca. Omar and Raymond is gonna be up and running soon and we'll be deploying some ships away to the next base. I can't reveal anything else. I'll talk to you as soon as I can. Try and keep ready and the line open. If anything happens to me Omar will inform you and he'll take care of you." She was about to cry when she shut it off. Kyle, sad and dissapointed, put his helmet on and walked outside holding his sniper. Omar walked up and suggested he take a DMR or a BR instead. He decided to take the BR and use it just as well as his other weapons. They walked towards there ships. Omar and the new leader of the ODST's and the helljumpers, Raymond, was dealing with his group and giving out orders. "Alright Kyle. Were going to travel in a large group of pelicans. 20 pelicans to a group and the others will spread out and take the bases. Our elite covenant ships can help us with the air and when the time comes take the base. There will be phantoms among our groups and they will be counted as a pelican. Emily is our best pilot so she will fly a phantom with the Arbitor and a special group of elites, the honor guard, who origanal task was to guard the prophets. Now they guard the Arbitor and his friend, the shipmaster of the elites." Kyle nodded his grenadier style, spartan helmet shaking with him. He walked inside his pelican and sat down with Omar, Asher, and a few helljumpers, ODST's, and marines. The pilot, another ODST, flew and took off. They set off as head of the group and the rest formed behind him. One phantom flew directly behind them and the other 18 ships were a combination of them. The spartans would be spread out through the base and take out those in the hall. The goal was simple: kill the mega-elite that was incharge and take the base. Kill all those that tried to kill you. The basic. Kyle loaded his weapons when something purple flew past the ship. A banshee. "Banshee's inbound!" He screamed. The elites banshee's were green but the covenants were purple. Kyle opened the bay door and took out his sniper. He aimed it for the 9 zooming ships behind them that was heading directly for the farthest back phantom. Omar ran past him, jetpack on. Kyle looked around and grabbed a jetpack also. Then he ran after Omar and flew into the air towards the banshee's. He hopped from ship to ship heading for the nearest one. They deployed about 2 brutes each atop the back of the phantom. He ran towards them but he was still two ships away. He aimed his sniper and shot through the helmet of an brute. He continued running as an brute tried to enter the ship. A second later there was a bright flash of light and the brutes body fell out. He aimed and shot through two of the banshee ships. They all flew down towards the ground. More pieces of war that would be left behind when they picked through cleaning up the planet. Omar himself lept aboard a banshee and shot down three other ships. The other three ships tried to fly away but Omar sent three missles heading in there direction. They to fell as brutes fell and began to crawl inside of it and two elites dropped out dead. He sniped one brute and it collapsed onto the floor of the phantom. Omar lept inside, allowing the banshee to crash to the ground. Omar quickly disposed of the last of the brutes and cast out the last body of the dead elites. Three elites down and 18 brutes dead. Kyle hopped back into the ship when a phantom began to lower itself to the pelican. It had been a diversion. Kyle used the jetpack and flew up and inside of the phantom. He took out his energy sword. What greeted him were 12 brutes. Kyle stabbed what appeared to be the leader threw the chest and threw it at another. Both fell out dragging another brute as they fell. The last of the brutes attacked and he made quick work when the last three shoved him against the wall. The middle one suddenly collapsed onto the floor and the others fell out of the ship. He noticed the already dissapearing steams of a sniper. He looked outside and saw that it was Omar, who had stolen a sniper from a marine. Kyle crawled to the front threw off the hood and threw out the grunt pilot. He flew back to the pelican and landed inside. Omar looked at Kyle.  
"Nice work Kyle." he said just as three jackals jumped into the pelican. Asher got up grabbed one and just threw it out. He kicked another and then stabbed another with his energy sword. He sat down to. The ship was still going and a phantom had to kill two other banshees. More elite banshee's joined there flying convoy. Kyle went to the end of the ship and looked out. A ghost on the ground that was covenant was driving after them. Two revenants and a wraith was following.  
"Revenants, a ghost and a wraith!" he screamed. Omar came, wrist launchers ready. He took aim and fired. Kyle took his sniper and shot a brute that was on a ghost. Omar destroyed the wraith. Kyle shot the passenger of one of the revenants and Omar destroyed the one next to it causing it to flip over killing the driver. He aimed again to search for any more. "I don't see any more." he said looking left and right.  
"Alright. The other 18 convoys are in posistion. The Maximus and the other ships will follow shortly. Were going into position now. Once we drop, make your way to the center. Once there we need to kill that mega-elite. Once were in the command center and we kill the mega-elite we just need to kill the remaining covenant soldiers. As soon as that's done we just move on to the four major bases that guard the Elders and there guards. If we fail to take even one of these bases than we cannot hope to defeat the Elders. Is that clear?" he asked. "I think I speak for everyone. Clear sir." said Asher.

Omar watched as they lowered down above the base. Elites and marines dropped down. Raymond was among those with them on the ground. Andrew and Justin joined them. They continued towards the inside. Covenant forces were positioned outside the base. They engaged there cloaking as the brelites began barking orders at there lowers. A few hunters stood outside watching them.  
"I got the hunter." Andrew said. "Take out the rest." As Andrew stalked silently towards the hunter Omar was heading towards the brelite that was incharge. As it was about to smash down a grunt for being incompetent Omar grabbed his mouth and stabbed him in the chest with his bowie knife in his armor. He sheathed the knife and drew his gauntlet SMGs. He began firing and managed to bring down even more. He lept up and smashed down a brelite as another next to him was speared into the air by another thing that was invisible. An elite formed in front of him. It was a commander honor guard. It nodded and speared another brute with its honor guards staff. It smacked another grunt and stabbed downwards at a brelites. Omar pulled out a grenade and ran towards a hunter. He lept upon its back, holding on to one of it's back spikes, and landed on it's neck. He shoved the grenade between the skin of the neck and lept off the hunter. It exploded and he shot at another as he fell to the ground. He created a plasma grenade launcher and shot at the second hunter again. The grenades blew up and the hunters shield fell off. Omar ran forwards shooting more grenades. Once got stuck to it's head and Omar ran away towards a brute as it did. It exploded behind him as the grenades exploded. Omar grabbed a grunt that was standing over a wounded marine and held it in the air suspeded by it's head. "Need some help soldier?" he asked. He grabbed one side of it's head and snapped it as the grunt fell to the floor. He kicked away another and picked up a plasma rifle.  
He shot it at a brute that was getting to close. It fell to it's knees and Omar shoved a knee to it's face. Soon the last of the covenant outside lay dead. Four of the marines were dead as well. A helljumper was suspended by a mega-elite energy spear. One of the honor guard and a normal elite was dead on the floor, obviously by the brelites. The Arbitor walked up to him.  
"We must move one. The demon called Master Cheif will meet us in the center to kill the mega-elite that plauges the world. You two fight like a demon just as the Master Cheif. All spartans but you and the Cheif are superior. Commander of the honor guard I want you to leave three of your best soldiers here. Omar I want three marines and three ODST's out here." Omar nodded and selected the six soldiers that would stay outside. Suddenly something hit the Arbitor and he fell to the floor. A large brelite stood over the Arbitor raising his spear. Suddenly an energy sword appeared in the brelites chest. Molly materialized behind it. "Thought you could use a little help."  
"I thought you were leading another strike force somewhere." Asher said gruffly.  
"I left Altaaf incharge of that." she said. "Oh and I brought some help." Zach, Brendon, and Ethan rounded the corner. Ethan loaded his assult rifle and Brendon was taking out his SMG. Zach grabbed his assult rifle and tossed a meg to Omar. He grabbed it and placed in his assult rifle. "Good job. The others should stay and protect the marines on all side. Molly make sure they get the message. Brendon and Asher I want you to scope out the halls inside.  
Just call if you need backup. Everyone else check weapons and ammo. Gather what ammo you can from our fallen soldiers. Move it people." they spread out and began to do there jobs. Several went to scope the outside and defend the perimeter. Asher ran back with Brendon. "All clear sir." Asher reported.  
"Alright. Lets get ins-" he was cut off. He was always cut off. One of the soldiers fell to his knees clutching his chest. Several needles from a grunt needler gun lay in his chest. Another soldier went down this time several yellow spiker darts pierced his back. "Everybody inside! Get moving people go go go. Spartans go last! Get inside marines!" The marines began to go inside the base as the spartans and elites guarded there escape. The honor guards staffs could shoot. In between the two spear parts was a small dimond shaped object. The pointed end of it between the two spears created an electric pulse that was able to shoot plasma. They helped the spartans guard the perimeter. The elites began to file inside, one at a time. The Arbitor drew his energy sword and charged forwards. He stabbed a brute and swung it back and caught a brelites head. The Arbitor hit another brelite and ran inside. Brendon took another shot and ran inside, followed quickly by Ethan. Asher went in next. Molly and Kyle stayed with Omar outside. A single bullet whizzed past them inside. "Molly, Kyle! I want you inside now! I'll follow you but just get inside. Go!"  
"No! I won't leave you." Molly screamed over the gunfire.  
"Just go!" She hesitated and remained with him as did Kyle. "Kyle get her inside!" he yelled at him. He nodded and placed his battle rifle on his back. He grabbed Molly but she fought with her strength, but Kyle was stronger still. His superior weight and strength allowed him to bring her inside the base. Omar tossed her battle rifle back inside after them. He fought to keep them off but he knew that soon they would just pour out until they overpowered him. Omar hacked into the bases locks with his gauntlets still trying to hold them off. The doors began to lock. He ran inside and took a single leap clearing the small section he could fit through. Molly was still struggling against Kyles strength still whole heartedly. "Everyone alright?" he asked as Kyle let go and Molly ran and hugged him with such a force he fell. Laughing he got up with her. "Is everyone alright?" he asked again.  
Kyle shook his head. He nodded to his left and someone was on the ground. An elite. It was the head of the honor guard. A needler and spiker in unision were placed in his heart. He lay as the Arbitor stood over him head hanging. "Arbitor are you alright?" Asher asked leaning down.  
"He was a dear friend."  
"I'm sorry but we must move on. Let's go kill this mega-elite and finish this. We can come back for him. I promise we will."  
"You don't need to tell me more than once." the Arbitor said with a gruff voice. "Let's go. The covenant will break through there at any minute. We need to go. NOW." He said. The Arbitor lead the way as they left heading for the center of the complex. "I want the spartans on all sides. Omar up here with me. Kyle and Brendon guard the back. Everyone else choose the left or right." Andrew and Justin went to the left. Asher, Molly, and Ethan chose the right. There group continued on. A singular shot hit Omar but his shields protected him. He fired in the direction and a brute dropped to the floor. A marine dropped as well as an ODST. Omar aimed his scoped AR and saw several jackal snipers. He fired on there position and Kyle ran up with his sniper. Several shots went directly through his enemies. As the jackals fell down more enemies crawled from within the walls. And an enemy that they had not expected. Several small pod shaped bug like things sprouted from the wall and began to crawl to them. The Flood.  
"Arbitor! I thought the halo event destroyed the flood!"  
"I thought so to. Some of the flood must have somehow survived. This is not a good sign." "Your telling me." Omar said as behind them the two dead soldiers rose from the ground. One was about to attack but Omar dropped them before they could move. He fired at those pods that were crawling along the walls. An ODST dropped as he was dragged away by several pods and flood controlled jackals. Several marines were dragged up walls and away from there group. But before anymore were dragged away the last pod was destroyed as well as the last flood controlled things. He scavened searching for ammunition and any alive marines. He found several as well as Ethan buried under pieces of rock as the base had started to come apart with the flood's attack. The armor had saved Ethans life. He contacted the Master Cheif.  
"Sir encountered many flood organisms."  
"Repeat Alpha 1. Did you say flood?" "Yes sir. You heard correctly. Flood attacked us sir and several marines are dead. I think they are all over the place because several things crawled away from us as we were coming inside of the base. We need to kill this mega-elite then get out. We can't make camp here. Let the ships keep us housed."  
"Alright Alpha 1. We'll meet you in the center. Then our entire group can leave this base together and bomb it from above. The flood needs to be contained. We need this done today Alpha's."  
"Alright sir. Omar out." 


	9. Captured by the Parasite

Omar shot down several more flood on the way and a marine that was taken over by it. As he rounded a corner he found a soldier cowering in the corner. He picked him up and looked at him.  
"Whats your name soldier?" Omar asked. "R-Royce s-sir." "Quit your mumbling." Omar said. Omar handed him the assult rifle. "Use this and look out for flood." Omar ordered. "Kyle take point. Molly and I are right behind you."  
Kyle nodded and hefted his sniper. He picked up a battle rifle off of the ground and placed the sniper on his back. They continued one and a group of flood attacked. Omar opened fire fire with his gauntlets and managed to take down the flood pods. It's the best way to destroy them by spraying with bullets. Omar grabbed a flood taken soldier and stabbed it with his energy sword. Omar dropped the body and stopped the flood from picking it up again. He summoned flamethrowers and began to burn those flood that attacked. A brute charged down the hall and three flood soldiers attacked it. They brought it down and it was picked up again. Just what they needed. A wild,  
flood taken brute, weilding a gravity hammer. It charged and it smashed a soldier against a wall. The soldier slumped to the ground and the flood brute charged again.  
This time Omar drew his swords and attacked it full on. He deflected a blow from it's gravity hammer and cut it where it's head would be. Omar disarmed it and stabbed it through the chest and it exploded. Omar dropped the pieces that were on his swords he ran forwards and deflected a blow from a mega-elite that was swinging its spear trying to keep the flood away from it. He cut at it and easily cut through the elites head. "Everyone just go forwards. Into the next room! Now!" he screamed. They walked passed a door and Omar shut it behind them. All his spartans were there and alive. 9 of the marines were there and 12 ODST's were there as well. Raymond and all but two of his original helljumper team remained. Royce was there as well reloading his assult rifle. The elites were all there as well minus one of the honor guard.  
"Everyone are you ok?" Omar asked.  
"Yeah." they said. "Dammit, no." said Ethan. A large deep cut was on him. "Damn. Ok I can heal it with my gauntlets but I need some bifoam first." Omar said.  
"I have some." said Royce digging in his pack. He tossed Omar a bottle of bifoam and Omar placed it on the wound. He pulled the top and the bifoam filled the wound on Ethans side. "That feels better."  
"It should." he said. "Gauntlets heal external. Engage." he said into his gauntlets. He plunged it into the scar as well. "Alright that should heal him up. Royce I want you to go with him. I need an ODST voulenteer to go with them as well."  
"Me sir." said a helljumper loading an silenced SMG. "Seargent Major Chris." he said. "I'll get them outta here. Just get us a route and plug it into my helmet." This soldier said with confidence. "Gauntlets. Find a new way outta this base from here." The gauntlets whirred and a map sprouted out. He plugged it into Chris's helmet and they picked up Ethan and left heading outside back towards the pelicans. "If you need help just send word." Omar called behind them. They began to head towards the center and came across something none should have to deal with. A hunter had been picked up by the flood. That was just annoying. Omar slid under it's shot and lept into the air. He landed on it's back and shoved a grenade wherever he could. It exploded leaving behind flood pods. His gauntlets turned into assult rifles and he released hell onto the flood. None were spared an explosive death. Omar and his small group wound there way towards the center encountering few covenant and flood along the way. He peeked around the corner and saw that and entire group of brelites were waiting. Omar turned to Kyle and nodded. He took a sticky grenade and threw it towards the group. The commander hardly looked at it before it exploded in there faces. Two of the brelites got up immediately and one other was so injured it could barely move. Kyle shot with his BR and took down one of the brelites. Asher lept forwards and stabbed the other with his knife. As they walked down the hall Omar kicked the last brelite in the head and it died.  
"Were nearing the center soldiers. Be ready. Inside find the mega-elite and kill him." Omar said. They destroyed the door and charged inside. The Cheif was inside and was being held by his throat into the air. The mega-elite they were supposed to kill was his holder. 4 marines and two ODST's lie at its feet dead. About 4 of each and 12 elites were prisoners. Omar did not hesitate and charged forwards taking the mega-elite off of it's feet. It collapsed under his extra weight and dropped the Cheif.  
Omar drew his energy swords and they connected with the spear of the elite. It was a strong elite and managed to smack Omar into a wall. As it advanced Omar slid under its swing and cut out its legs. Asher appeared out of no where and threw a knife in between the shoulders of the mega-elite. Molly then came and stabbed the mid-section of the creature. It dropped to the ground. Omar placed his armored foot onto its face and cut through its neck. "Alright the mega-elite is dead. Cheif, lets get outta here." the Cheif nodded. "Cortana find us a way out were we wont lose to many." he said. "Alright Cheif. It's programmed into your helmet." she said. "This way." he said pointing with his assult rifle. Omar followed with his shotgun ready. A covenant carbine bullet whistled past his face and he fired in the direction of the shot. A flood taken elite exploded when the bullet hit him. The Arbitor walked up his energy sword drawn. He looked at the remains of the creature that had been one of his elites. Omar took point with Kyle and Molly directly behind him. The Cheif and Arbitor was a few feet behind leading the remains of there group. Omar put two more shotgun shells into his gun and continued. But before they could leave the base something stood in there path. The hall was completely taken over by the flood. Pod holders lined the wall pulsating. Flood soldiers lined the wall obviously waiting for them. More came behind there group. A laugh filled the hall. Omar knew what it was and he called it the talking cabbage. The brain of the flood spoke.  
"You thought you could exterminate me? Hahahahaha. You can't. Until I am dead the flood will live on. Soon we shall rule the universe and obtain all your bodies. Yours will be the first of many." it said. The flood charged. The Arbitor tore through with his energy sword and managed to kill quite a few flood. Omar took a few shots at his enemies and a group attacked him. One dropped on his head and he threw it to the ground. Omar threw a grenade and several soldiers exploded. A helljumper smashed through a flood brelite and another dropped onto him. The flood grabbed him with another brute flood and began to drag him away. Omar chased after and killed the brute but the brelite managed to continue to drag him away. Omar chased him and grabbed the soldiers hand. The flood shot Omar in the shoulder with a needler rifle and Omar fell to the floor. He picked himself up quickly but the soldier was out os sight.  
"Damn. Alpha 2 and 3 whats your status?" Omar screamed into the intercom. "I'm here Alpha 1! I'm next to Justin. Hes down! Middle of the right wall!" said Kyle. "I'm on my way. Alpha 3 where are you?" Omar asked on his way there.  
"Going towards Alpha 2 Omar. I'll see you there in a second." Molly said into his intercom. Omar found Kyle trying to hold off the flood himself but it was getting to difficult for him. Omar charged forwards and managed to keep some flood off him. Omar lept up and grabbed a flood climber. He stabbed it and as he fell down he shot the flood that grabbed Kyle. He smashed it's head and shot around sheilding Kyle. A large brelite attacked and Omar punched completely through of it. Omar pulled out and shot another. He turned to Kyle.  
"Where is Molly?" Omar asked. Kyle shook his head.  
"I don't know." he looked around. "There!" Kyle pointed. Omar turned to see Molly barely fighting back. Behind her was a flood taken grunt. It threw a crowbar at her head and she dropped to the ground. Five flood soldiers grabbed onto her and many more guarded them escape. Omar used his gauntlet SMG's and sprayed down several of the soldiers. Omar smacked down another soldier. Omar reached Molly and cut through one of the flood dragging her away. Omar cut down another before a brelite smacked him in the back of the head. Omar collapsed onto the floor still consious unlike Molly. Another kick and his head connected with the floor. He felt himself being taken just like Molly and the helljumper. Kyle was overtaken as well and was fighting them off when a brelite smacked his head so hard his helmet came off and fell to the floor. A brute picked up the helmet and the other flood began to drag him away. Omar tried to get up but the brelite hit him again. Omar was still being dragged away as was Molly. Justin was as well and all of the spartans in there area was as well. Omar blacked out when the brelite still controlled by the flood kicked his head again.  
What seemed like hours passed by before Omar managed to regain conciousness. His eyes were blurred as he opened them. He could make out several figures around him. His vision soon cleared and he looked around. Next to him were Kyle and Molly both still unconcious. Omar looked down and realized that he was tied around with flood boils near his feet. Around him were what looked like vines. Around the others as well. Then he saw the entire team. Everyone, even the elites and the Cheif were tied up and being held down. The Cheif was awake.  
"Omar." the Cheif called. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah. How do we get outta here?" Omar said. "Don't know. Cortana can you get us out of here?" The Cheif asked.  
"I don't think so. I'll try." Omar looked around. Even Chris was here. He was concious as well. "Seargent Chris!" Omar called. "Sir? Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah. What happened?"  
"Ethan got away. But I was trying to hold them off long enough for them to escape. I managed to before a mega-elite controlled by the flood hit me in the head. Raymond is here to and he's awake."  
"Commander Raymond?" Omar called.  
"I'm here Omar. Trying to work a way outta here."  
"Let me know if you think of anything." "Hahahaha. It is a feeble attempt." a voice said. The cabbage. Rising from the nearby pit was the cabbage. "You fools are to soon belong to me. I will be invincible with spartans controlled by me." it said. Kyle and Molly suddenly woke in unision.  
"I thought the flood was destroyed. You all should've been."  
"As long as I'm alive the flood will survive." it said. Flood soldiers rose outta the pit. "You flood can't contain spartans. As long as I'M alive I won't let the universe be taken over by a parasite."  
"You have no choice. Hahahaha." the flood soldiers began to move towards the boils. They neared and began to cut open them one at a time. Small flood pods began to make there way and crawl out of the pods slowly in there masters presence. The Talking Cabbage roared and the pods began to run at Omar and his companions. 


	10. Containment

Omar panic struck began to think of ways to get out. He realized the most obvious.  
"Gauntlets! Voice command activate!" The gauntlets whirred and started up. "Energy swords! Engage!" he said. The swords sprung out and he began to cut his way free. He got off the first few of the vines. But the flood had already reached one soldier as he started firing. The flood began to retreat. He killed several soldiers of the flood before he freed his Spartan allies. They ran and began to help others escape. He got Raymond and the others up. One of the ODST's was attacked and he was dragged into the Cabbages pit.  
"Hey you cabbage!" he screamed. "I'm gonna let you die here! I'll destroy you and your flood." The creature was enraged.  
"I'm going to stop you." he said. "And I'm not a cabbage. I am the powerful Gravemind!" It roared. "Guys. Don't focus on killing gravemind. Just find us a way outta here!" he screamed. He cut his way through a flood soldier and stabbed clean through another. When the last soldier was freed Omar began to look for a way out. There was one small tunnel way at the top. "Gauntlets steel grappling hooks." he said. "Engage." The hook shot into the hole and held. He placed it on the ground and it sank into the flood pods without destroying them. "Up the rope!" he screamed. "NOW!" he said. They began to evacuate one at a time. A women was grabbed by a flood soldier on the way up. "Gizelle!" someone screamed. He rushed over to her swords drawn and shoved it into the wall with a sword in its chest. It exploded completely. "You alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah. He caught me off guard." He nodded.  
"Get up the rope. Me and the other spartans will cover you. Go." he said. She nodded and began to climb up the rope. "Plasma rifle and energy sword. Engage." he said to the gauntlets. His right hand sprouted a sword the other had a barrel out for the plasma rifle. He opened fire with no remorse on the creatures. One by one they fell by his hands. Kyle and Molly were completly destroying there enemy forces. With his rifle hand he shot at Gravemind. The giant creature roared with a piercing shriek. He shot at it still. More flood pods began to crawl from the pit. He smashed another soldier. Soon only Molly, Kyle, and him were left. "Molly first! Then Kyle and I'll follow!" he screamed. They nodded. Molly climbed up the rope and dissappeared into the tunnel. Kyle went next. Omar began to climb the ladder to escape the Gravemind. Vines shot at him all around and he managed to destroy them with his gauntlets. As he neared the top several latched themselves to his leg. He shot but the rope did not hold. The hook detatched as he was near the top. As he dropped a hand grabbed him. He looked up to see Molly. Kyle ran over and the women Gizelle did to. Together they pulled him up despite the vine clinging to his foot. Kyle took out a pistol from the floor and shot the vine twice. It snapped and it roared. "Lets get the fuck outta here!" he said. They nodded and together they ran out of the building. They reached the outside and there was no sign of the flood. The new one that had taken control of the marines, General Daniel Aviles, was waving them towards the pelican. "Come on!" he said. "Once were outta here we'll go to the Maximus together!" He and his group nodded. They reached the pelican as it was taking off and several battling covenant and flood were heading towards them. He drew his sword and SMG and began to defend. "Go!" he said to Aviles. "I'll be fine! I'll run towards you and follow! Thats an order Danny!" he said. The general nodded and ordered the pelican to take off. Molly was trying to get off the pelican to help him but Kyle stopped her. Raymond and Chris restrained her as well. Several other marines were shooting down past him at the enemies to try and help him. He fought easily killing them all. He ran towards the pelican but it was over the cliff. He lept and he caught Kyles hand as he missed the pelicans door by and inch. Kyle and Molly pulled him up. He nodded his thanks and went to sat down. "That was to close." said Asher. "Alpha team almost lost its leader twice. Nice job Kyle and Molly. I didn't catch you name sweetheart." he said to Gizelle.  
"Gizelle. And don't call me sweetheart." she said venoumously.  
"Sorry. And Omar you got us outta there. We thank you, my friend." he said. Omar nodded and looked away.  
"General Daniel, how did it fair for the rest of our group?"  
"All groups made it back except for your two. But none of the Spartans were killed. Several ODST's were, sorry Raymond, as well as many elites and marines." he said. He took this in for a moment. "Alright. Once we get to the ship MAC rounds." Omar said.  
"In atmosphere?" Daniel said.  
"Yes in atmosphere. We need to make sure the flood is destroyed." he said. Daniel nodded and ordered the missles to be fired once the last of the soldiers were out of the blast radius. They responded with a yes. They flew up passing the elites green banshees and phantoms on the way. The flood below them were finishing off the last of the covenant with there ever growing numbers. They landed inside the ship and Omar lept out. The Mac controls were right there. He walked over to them. He aimed the MAC at the base. He locked on and fired once. The whole top of the base was blown away. He fired again and hardly any was left but some still crawled around. He fired one last time and left a hole the size of a mini-frigate. He scanned the area and with some long ranged missles killed ever last one of the flood. He scanned the ground if there was more. He found a single one directly under them. He aimed the machine gun on the ship. He fired and the gun spat out at least 50 bullets. The floods signal dissappeared. Not a single flood was left from what Omar could see on the radar. Omar turned back to Danny. "Whats the casualty numbers?" he asked.  
"To many." Daniel replied.  
"A number, General." "We don't know for sure. But its from 150-180. Elites included in that. Royce and Ethan made it back. Ethan's in the infirmary almost healed and Royce went to one of the rooms. But the floods return... damn. Those things are like fricking zombies. They ARE basically zombies. If we don't destroy them... they could spread throught all of the worlds." he said.  
"150-180? I think thats to much death for one day. I want us to get away from here. Go North towards the next base then left. After this last base all we have left are the Elders. Once we kill them the war is over and we can go home."  
"Thats the dream." Daniel said. And for the first time in a while Omar smiled. Amid all this death, threats, the flood, and the covenant Daniel could still make a joke.  
He nodded and Daniel walked away and headed up to the bridge.  
"Omar!" someone called. He turned to see Max running towards him.  
"Yeah?" he asked."  
"I need to show you a new weapon I made. It could help immensly. I call it a Mantis."  
"Alright show me." Max nodded and led him to the science lab where they kept all of there weapon research. Inside was a large robotic object. It stood about 13 feet and was a dark green. It had two hands, one a machine gun one a rocket launcher. Its feet looked fast with its wheels and there was room for someone to fit inside. "Does it work?"  
"We can't test it here." he said. "Its to dangerous. We might comprimise the ship." he said. Omar nodded.  
"We'll test it first thing tommorow then. I'm gonna go get something to eat and get some rest." Max nodded and Omar left the room. He headed towards where he and Molly would be staying. He shed his armor and slipped his gauntlets back on. He left the room and headed down towards the mess hall. Molly was there eating that nights dinner Roast beef with carrots. A cup of soda was sitting next to her plate. He sat down next to her and ate. They ate in silence because of all the men they had lost. For the flood. Those men were now dead vessels of flood. They were gone killed by his hands. At the MAC gun. He hoped that if they died it would not be because of the flood or the covenant. That at least it had been done by one of there commanders. He hoped they would've wanted that. He felt guilty but he knew he did what was needed. What the universe needed. Later they went back to the room and slept quietly wrapped in eachothers arms. The next morning he woke and she woke as he stirred. Omar suited up with her and stood. They walked out of there room and headed towards the bridge. As they travelled up Raymond, Kyle, Asher, Seargent Chris, and Gizelle joined them. They had been silent the entire ride up. Cortana, the AI Valarie, and Daniel were waiting for them.  
"Ahh Captain Chris. Captain Gizelle." Valarie said.  
"Captain?" Omar questioned.  
"Yeah I promoted them after there bold battles against Gravemind." said Daniel. The AI's nodded. "So whats the plan General?" he said.  
"Well I've studied the layout with Valarie and Cortana. This base is a strong one. It is controlled by the second in command directly after the Elders. He is one of the only elites that didn't join us. Thought they'd be safer with the Covenant. He has several normal cruisers above the base. I've done a scan and theres no flood that I can see for about 2000 clicks. Well of course I only scanned 2000 clicks. I think Omar, since he is the most qualified, to destroy the cruisers. Once the cruisers are destroyed I'll send a ground squadron to destory there AA guns. Omar can join them. Once the guns are down we'll send in two diversions. We'll let the covenant think we are being driven away but really the diversions will lead there force into a trap. Once we lead them away Omar will lead the Spartans and some marines and ODST's to the base. There will be a lot less covenant soldiers to take care of when you do. Once you get to the center find the elite. He is dressed in a Black suit of armor so no black on this mission. Once you kill him get as much supplies as you can and bring them outside. We'll bring it up to the frigates and have more food. After we take it we just have the Elders. Then the war is over and we can go home. To earth. To our families." he said looking at Kyle. Kyle looked away but looked a little smug. "So are we agreed?" Daniel asked.  
"Yeah." Omar said. "I think I speak even for the Cheif if thats alright?"  
"Of course." he said. "Were in. Lets kick some covenant ass." he said. 


	11. Setback

Omar dove towards the nearest Cruiser. Asher, Kyle, Molly, Chris, Raymond, and General Daniel was dropping down with him along with soldiers. Captain Gizelle was among them.  
"I miss having the group together. It's been a long time guys." Omar said still in a freefall. "Yeah. Have a Hollywood Christmas and an Undead New Year." said Kyle. Omar had almost forgotten today was Christmas.  
"Hopefully we finish this war by new years." Omar said.  
"Merry Christmas. Ho, ho, ho." said Raymond. Omar used his gauntlets to shoot something at the ship. It stuck into a hull and with a small silent flash a hole was on the roof. Omar dropped inside and aimed his weapon around.  
"Lets head to the bridge. Once there kill all and shoot the lead cruiser and crash this one into the other. Then grab a banshee and get the hell outta here." Then they nodded and continued onwards. Omar was rounding a corner when a brute with golden armor hit him down. Omar was getting up when a foot was pressed on his chest. He put his hand on the foot and broke it. His gauntlets pierced through it's spine.  
"I think that was the shipmaster." Asher said. He walked inside and saw that he was right. No one else stood at the shipmasters post. Omar threw two grenades in and he used his gauntlets energy swords. He charged in and cut down several grunts and brutes. A brelite turned and Omar shoved him into the ground. The rest of the team had quickly disposed of the others. Omar walked to the console. He locked on to the center of the lead cruiser.  
"Chris do the honors. If your anything like what you were in High School you'll enjoy it."  
"Thanks."  
"Hey you forgot me bro." Said Raymond.  
"You can drive this thing into the other."  
"Yeah. The rest of us can destroy an AA gun." Omar nodded at Ashers remark. Chris hit the button and the Cruiser split in two. It crashed into a part of the base that they were heading towards. Raymond grabbed the controls and turned them towards the other cruiser. As they neared they made sure it would reach. They ran out towards a hanger. They killed a few soldiers of the covenant and hopped into a banshee each. They flew out and met the ground forces. Justin and Altaaf was there ready to go.  
"Alright. Us 7 will head towards the two main AA guns." Omar said. "The rest of you spread out towards the others."  
"Alright." Altaaf said.  
"Good. Now move it soldiers." Omar loaded his gun and charged forwards. He first encountered a hunter. Not a creature most survive. But with Omar and his deadly group a swift hit by Omars gun and several well placed shots by Kyle, Asher, and Chris and the creature was dead. Chris flew through the air with his jetpack and tossed a frag dropping about 2 mega-elites and 7 grunts. Now guarding the twin AA guns was mega-elites dressed like honor guards. And about 2 dozen hunters. Several brelites and some brutes were there as well. It was a strong force. "Asher, Raymond, and Daniel! Get the one on the right! Me Chris and Kyle will go for the other one." They nodded and took off.  
"What about me?" Molly asked.  
"Wait 5 minutes and go help the squad that needs the most help." Omar said leaping into battle. He decided he would use his energy melee set. His energy swords shot on but on his elbows a Y shap appeared. The bottom tail connected to his wrist and the front extension to his elbow. The other sprouted into a long blade that if he swung his elbow would slice or stab. He launched himself at the nearest mega-elite cutting through it's armor. A plasma shot bolted past him. Then a roar from the top of the hill. Omar's elites stood there roaring. They charged down the hill like a avalanche from hell. Several of the mega-elites on the side were immediately overwhelmed and the others quickly recouperated and began to fight back. Omar brought one of his elbow energy blades onto the neck of a hunter and lept off it. He flung his hand out his Y shaped blade shot out connected to a hook in his gauntlets. It slashed a mega-elite and was caught on the back of a hunter. He made it contract which brought him through the air on the hunters back. He took out a plasma grenade and shoved it into the neck of the hunter. He lept off and right onto a mega-elite who he stabbed. He unshouldered his assult rifle, his sword and melee weapons still on.  
"Omar!" Molly screeched. "I need help! I'm near the center of it and I'm cornered by a mega-elite!" Omar without hesitation shot through the air and landed on the mega-  
elites head. He put several bullets in it and it collapsed to the floor. Suddenly something flashed by. A plasma grenade. Omar looked to see a mega-elite's smug smile as an energy sword was shoved through it. The elite who most called 'Half-jaw' was standing behind as the body dropped. Omar grabbed Molly and flew out just as the AA gun exploded. Molly fell near Half-jaw but Omar was catapulted the other way. As he tried to move towards Molly another piece of debris hit him and he was sent flying over the edge down into the abyss below. He started seeing red spots in his eyes. And everything went black.

Molly watched as Omar saved her and he himself was sent over the edge of the abyss, carried by debris. Shortly after the other AA gun exploded and reinforcements for the UNSC arrived and charged over finishing the last of those that remained. Molly ran towards the edge, accomponied by Half-jaw. She saw plenty of debris, bodies, and weapons but no sign of Omars normal dark green armor. She searched for the gleam of his armor, the stir of his body, the dark black of his gauntlets.  
"Molly we must continue the mission." Half-jaw said.  
"How can I? The man I care about was just sent careening over the edge of an abyss. He could be injured, or dead, or worse. I can't just sit here."  
"Molly." Kyle said coming over. "Whats going on?" He asked.  
"Omar..." she managed to sniffle out. "Omar fell into the abyss."  
"What... Not now. Not today. Things were finally going our way. God damn... we have to-" A wraith shot silenced him. A soldier was thrown backwards. Running over the hill was about 2000 covenant reinforcements. Omar would've been overwhelmed alone. But had he been here plus all of the soldiers here we could've done it.  
"Kyle there's to many. Wait for the Skyfall, Black Sunset, and Deep Light! There our best chance." Half-jaw said. "Were also bringing the Steadfast Knight which will bring elite reinforcements. But for now we must go! Orine!" He called. An Elite ultra ran over. "Lets go! Get your squadron and lets leave!" The elite nodded and ran to his group. Molly took one last glance over the edge and ran with Kyle. She hopped into a warthog as they drove away. This would be there first defeat of there attack on this planet. Plasma whistled past her. A soldier next to her screamed and fell out of there warthog. The driver. "Colonel Royce!" Kyle screamed. A new soldier took his place. She recognized him as Royce the soldier they had met when the flood first attacked. He began to drive. A single needle from a grunt hit Kyle but shattered against his strong armor. A brute attacked the truck and threw out the gunner. Molly lept up and drew the energy sword Omar made her carry. She stabbed the brute and dropped the body. She grabbed the gun and aimed around destroying several ground troops and a ghost. A revanant and a wraith opened fire on them as well as a brute brawler. 3 choppers drove from behind them. Molly threw two grenades destroying the revenant and two of the choppers. She aimed the turret and killed the drivers of the brawler and remaining chopper. She killed the brawler and wraiths gunners. By now they were out of range of the heavy gun of the wraith. A lone mega-elite was trying to get at them but it's large plasma rifle was insignificant. She killed it just as they came. Out of nowhere a hail of them shot missles and plasma from above. Banshee's. Three of the smaller trucks of there convoy were destroyed. Molly destroyed several and Kyle using his sniper several more had fallen. But three banshees began to follow them. With there combined efforts they defeated two of them. But the third shot three missles. Two missed but the final hit the ground underneath the truck. The truck flipped over sending them over the edge of the abyss much like Omar did. Molly scrabbled around to get a hold on the wall to stop from meeting Omar's fate. She saw a soldier, unconcious, fall over the edge unknowingly. Royce yelled as he fell not managing to latch onto the wall. Kyle managed to grab onto the wall just as Molly did but above him was a truck. The wall supporting it crumbled and Kyle, right above her, was hit. He and the truck had fallen and suddenly she found herself falling through the air, Kyle and Half-jaw beside her, and felt the full force of hitting the ground.

Plasma shot passed him. He was in a large building. Omar looked around seeing his Spartan soldiers and best friends being killed off one by one. A large, strong grunt smashed down killing one and an enourmous elite towered over him. He stabbed at it unvoulenteerly and it smacked him aside. He watched Kyle stabbed through the chest as Molly was hit in the head with a plasma shot. An energy sword was brought down on Asher and Chris was shot through the chest. And the elite that stood over him smashed downwards and his eyes opened. He awoke on the ground. He stirred and some rubble and rocks fell off. A large piece of debris was on him and he shook it off. He picked up his weapons and placed them both on his back. He pushed himself up and knelt on his knees. He looked up and saw light very far away. At least 2 days travel up. "God damn." He tried his gauntlets but they refused to work. He would need repairs. He walked away down the middle of the revine. "What happened here?" He said aloud. A groan answered. "Whos there...?" It said weakly. "Show yourself." Omar said aiming assult rifle around. "Can't... trapped..." said the voice. He looked around the debris and saw no sign of anyone except a DMR laying atop a piece of rubble.  
"Covenant, Elite, or human." He said changing his voice with everyword just incase.  
"Human..." it said. "Keep talkin. I'll track you down."  
"Ughhh... I don't know who you are. Please... help... I can't move anything... I can... barely... move my head." It said. The soldiers breathing began to get heavy.  
"Calm down soldier."  
"I can't see-"  
"Your histerical, you need-"  
"Wheres the covenant? I can't see them. Sis-"  
"Soldier shut the fuck up!" Omar yelled. He ran over to the histerical soldier and found him trapped under debris. Omar always kept some extra med supplies in his pack.  
He reached back and took out a sedative. He placed it in the soldiers vein and soon the soldier slacked and went unconcious. "My god..." He said seeing the soldiers face. It was Chris. His helmet was a little ways off. His armor on his left wrist and ankle, as well as some off his back were missing which is how he got the sedative in. He lay on his stomach. Omar flipped him over and the rest of his armor was still intact. He leaned Chris against a piece of debris and retrieved his gun. He placed the DMR next to Chris and picked up and dusted off his helmet.  
"God damn Chris. How the hell did you fall here?" He said aloud. Looking up he saw debris lining the walls. He scoured around and found a warthog missing it's back. A soldier lay near it. He ran up. His dogtags said Frank Darlson. "Soldier are you alright?" His eyes flickered open and he spoke.  
"Sir..." before they closed again and his head fell back. He hefted the half of the warthog and pushed it aside. Another soldier lay under but she was dead as well. Christa Robinson. He took both there dog tags and placed them in his pack. He went to Chris as he was stirring. "Hey Chris. You alright man?"  
"Ughh... Omar... what happened?"  
"We fell over the abyss. Your armor barely saved you."  
"Well not all of us can have Spartan armor."  
"Chris once we get outta this abyss I'm gonna talk to the Cheif and ask for a few people to become spartans. Only those who are worthy though."  
"Err..." He said trying to get up. Omar put one arm underneath his and wrapped his arm around his neck. He held Chris's wrist and supported him.  
"I'm steady." Chris said. Omar nodded and let go. Chris stood and Omar handed him his DMR. He picked up an assult rifle from one of the soldiers. Chris took it and put it on his back. "Alright Chris. Lets get outta this revine." 


	12. The Rescue

A slow light peered into her eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly her eyes opened. Molly was injured, not severly but a bone or two was broken. The last thing she remembered...  
Omar falling over, Royce taking the drivers spot, then... a truck rushing towards her and Kyle. She got up on one knee. She placed her hand to her comm on her ear. "Maximus come in. Come in Maximus." She got just static. "Dammit. Either my comms are down or... shit. If the Maximus went down we're gonna be screwed. It's our lead ship." She said aloud to herself. She stood up testing her feet. The're fine. At least a rib was broken and a couple fingers. But her hands were still operational. She spotted her warthog a few yards down the revine. She reached backwards and grabbed her Battle Rifle. Her assult rifle was on the ground and she picked it up. As she had injured herself she kept her guard as high as possible.  
"Kyle?" She asked. "You there?" There was no response. She walked over to the warthog. It was tipped on it's side. She saw an arm. She walked over and saw that it was Colonel Royce. She immediately ran over to the man. He didn't seem alive. "Royce?" She said. She doubted he was alive. She picked him up. She took off her armored glove and placed two fingers on his neck. No pulse. He's dead. She placed him down and took his dogtags. Someone should remember him. She got up again and glanced around and she spotted Half-jaw. She ran over, her armor glove still off and checked for a pulse. Did elites have a pulse? She assumed they did. There was no pulse. "Dammit. Royce and Half-jaw." She said aloud. Then she saw him. Kyle was lying spread-eagle beside the warthog. She ran over. "Kyle?" She said. "Kyle are you alright?" There was no response. "I can't lose all three of you in one day. On Christmas? If it's still Christmas day." Suddenly Kyle started coughing. "That's it. Your alright." He pushed himself up on one arm slowly. "Molly?" He said quitely. "Yeah it's me." She said.  
"What happened?" He asked. "All I can remember was you telling me about Omar-" He stopped. "Omar." He said.  
"Yeah. I know." Molly conceded.  
"Well we drove, killed a few covenant, and flew off a cliff just like Omar." He raised something.  
"Omar gave me a prototype gauntlet for testing. It doesn't do much some swords. A couple guns. But it can also scan the entire planet and tell me if any of the 6 preset members. Omar, you, Daniel, Raymond, Chris, and Asher." He said. He activated his gauntlets that looked similar to Omar's. He stood up his sniper and BR ready. He took a glance at the screen. A picture of Daniel came up aboard the Maximus. "-ou found anything?" He was saying. There was a muffled response. "No Dammit. Keep searching until you find them. If you haven't found them by nightfall come back here and we'll try again tommorow. But don't stop. I wan't them found." A women walked up. She recognized her as Daniel's girlfriend, Caitlin.  
"What's the status on the search?" "They found Chris's warthog flipped over the edge. Both his soldiers are dead, their dog tags taken. We found Spartan footprints so it means that one of the others also survived. No sign of them other than that though. Chris has dissapeared from the wreck so we assume he's alive." Kyle turned it off.  
"Well we know Daniels alive. And Chris is probably to." They searched Raymond. He was in the revine to but soldiers and Falcons flew around. He was in the search party.  
He was at an overturned warthog taking a pair of bodies away. Asher ran up to him.  
"We haven't found anything else. A set of footprints heading southwest is the acception." He said.  
"We'll head that way." Kyle turned it off again. He searched for Omar. He was in the revine and it was his camera. It was glitching and they saw it moving. "Chri- go-a keep goi-. Come o-." It said barely audible. Then the camera shut off without Kyle doing it.  
"So the're all alive. Thank god." Molly said. He typed in something else into the gauntlets.  
"Alright. That way." He said pointing. "Is southwest. So we want to head opposite of that. We should run into them if we do." But before they could do anything a figure dropped in front of them. Three more also dropped. Molly was smacked away into a wall. There was a death scream of something aside from Kyle as something suddenly had an arm around her neck. There was suddenly a squeal and the figure dropped her. It was a brelite. A helljumper stood there a dagger in the back of the brelite. It took the dagger and ran over to the brelite that was about to hit Kyle with an energy sword. The helljumper tackled the brelite against the warthog making it slam it's head.  
It dropped and got up missing the helljumper by an inch. She used the same dagger to stab it's arm. The brelite screamed and the helljumper punched it. It pulled the dagger out and stabbed it's head. Molly got up and looked at the stranger. It was a women definately, probably about Omar's age.  
"Who're you?" She asked.  
"Corporal Kusi Santos. Hey General Molly." The soldier said leaisurley.  
"Who's your General?"  
"Besides you and Omar? General Abigail Radermacher." She said. Kyle turned his head to this.  
"Yeah General Kyle. I know that you were her boyfriend oh I don't know over 20 years ago?" Kusi said. Molly was sure Kyle was blushing under his helmet. "No matter. Let's head that way. I'm pretty sure we'll run into Omar and Chris. Hopefully if we're lucky the search party. How'd you end up down here?" Kyle asked.  
"When my mongoose went down I grabbed onto a ledge." She said. "I managed to climb myself down because the other way was crawling with covenant and like a mile high."  
She said. "I need a fucking falcon or something to get out."  
"The rescue team has one. Let's just hope we can find them and take this base."

Omar and Chris had been traveling for over an hour. Chris was becoming weak and he needed a medic. Omar did what he could and Chris's condition was working. Omar pulled out a small pill.  
"Here Chris. Take this."  
"What is it?" He asked reaching for it. "It's sustenance. It's an energy supplement. You need it if you are to continue."  
"Thanks." He took off his helmet and ate the supplement. Omar pulled out a flask. "Some water."  
"Water doesn't do me to much good. I need something to wake me up. Got any whiskey? Tequila? Maybe some vodka?" Chris asked.  
"Ha. Sure Chris." He took out a different flask and gave it to Chris. He drank gratefully and handed the flask back to Omar who placed it in his pack. He tried one of his gauntlets. It somehow managed to flicker to life.  
"Hey I got my gauntlets working." He said. Chris looked at him. "Gauntlets link to General Daniel Aviles." It flickered and they got a fuzzy image of Daniel. "O-ar. Tha-k god. Are y- -ight? Wh-r- -u?"  
"Danny." Omar said. "Can you hear me?"  
"Y-s. "W-'re you?" "We're in the revine. Our coordinates are 46 degrees south and 88 degree's west. I'll boost our signal. Is Molly ok?" He asked.  
"She we-t ove- the ed-e wi- -yle and Roy-e. Ray-ond a-d Ashe- are sear-hi-g with a t-am of spe-ia- ops agen-s."  
"No." He said. "Danny I'm gonna shut off our comms. But I'll keep boosting our signal. I'm heading south to find Molly." He shut off the comm and turned the signal on his transiver up. "Come on Chris."  
"I'm with ya Omar." Chris said. "Kyle's my friend to and I know how much this means to you." They walked along and found a crashed banshee as well as a wraith. "Chris. Shhhhhh." He said. Omar raised his gauntlets. "Weapons systems. Online." No luck. "Damn." He looked to his left and saw an energy sword laying there. There was suddenly a few brelites and mega-elites. There was 3 mega's and 9 brelites. "We can take them. Just be quiet and follow my lead." He said to Chris. Slowly he crawled up the destroyed wraith rubble above the nearest mega-elite. He took his assult rifle and readied it. Chris was exactly parallel to him. Shhh he made with his fingers. His friend had a machete with him which he drew along with his DMR. He bunched his legs and lept onto the head with the energy sword drawn. The mega-elite dropped as did the one Chris attacked. Omars assult rifle brought down another mega-elite. But suddenly about 12 mega elites and 30 brelites attacked. The crawled from caves along the side. "Shit." A voice said. Exactly opposite them was a helljumper, Molly, and Kyle. The helljumpers helmet came off. "Kusi?" He said.  
"Yeah, Omar. Long time no see."  
"No kidding. Molly!" He said. He hugged her and looked at Kyle. "Kyle. You're alive. I thought... I thought you were dead." "Yeah man. The feelings likewise." He said. "But now it looks like we're fucked anyways." Omar looked at they're surroundings. "With my gauntlets not working... I'd say maybe." Snipers along the walls took aim. "Lets just go out with a fight." Just as they unloaded their weapons several rockets hit the walls. The sound of blades was overhead and Omar looked up to falcons flying above them. Several ODST's dropped out as well as Raymond and Asher. Omar murdered a few of the original ones and turned to Raymond and Asher.  
"You two are the only ones who didn't go over the edge."  
"Yeah. The lucky ones. But wait... is that Kusi?"  
"Yeah Ray. How've you been?"  
"Good. Omar where's Royce? He was supposed to be with Kyle and Molly." Molly spoke slowly.  
"He... he didn't make it. He died from the fall over the edge." She reached and pulled some dog tags. "Here." Omar received the tags. He nodded. "I'll make sure that he is remembered." Omar said.

They flew back to base and he was tired. He had destroyed the AA gun and in three days they'd try again. The AA guns was their main defense and they had all been broken and destroyed. Most of the cruisers were down and no doubt more would be back. Omar lept off the falcon and headed to his science lab on the Maximus. He took his pair of gauntlets off and took off his armor. He placed his gauntlets on the table and sat down. He brought a light over and began to repair them. He flipped them onto the back and opened the middle. Many wires and components were there just staring him. "Hmmm... a lot of these are fried. I'm gonna have to replace them." He looked around his lab desk and picked the essential tub of wires. All of the wires had some form of funtion in his gauntlets they were just spare. Slowly and carefully he plucked out each useless wire and cable and replaced it with a newer version. As he finished that task there was a knock on the lab door. "Come in." He said, his hand ready for the pistol under the desk. General Daniel and two other people entered the room. One was a women shorter than he wearing the same atire as Daniel, except fitted for a women. The other was a man who was taller than Daniel and the women with dirty blond hair that fell into his eyes. Kusi followed them into the room.  
"Omar I have a request from two of our soldiers wishing to join your team." He said. "And ummm... is it him? Or her? Or her?" He said nodding to the two soldiers. "It's Kusi and this soldier name Drew McSherry-Schmidt. Long but you'll get used to it." Daniel said. He gestured to the women to his left. "I think you know General Abby."  
"Ahhh. Yes I do know you." "Sir." She said. "Anyways back to other matters. Why would I be looking for new members for my team?"  
"That's the thing. You just lost two members and these two wish to replace them." Omar jumped up. "Who died?" He said startled.  
"I'm sorry but... Alpha's 17 and 9 were killed."  
"Abdi... and Tyler." he said. "How?"  
"Tyler was sent off the cliff into the abyss. We found his body crushed under a scorpian. Abdi was killed taking down one of the AA guns. An energy sword through his abdomen and a few plasma shots managed to pierce his armor."  
"Dammit!" He said. "And how do I know these two have what it takes to become spartans huh? How would they replace two experienced spartans? Explain that to me Daniel."  
"These are two of the most qualified for this job. They have participated in many battles and are worthy of it." He said.  
"Well how would I know?" "Drew is one of our most ranked field officers. He has fought many battles and has many scars to prove it yet he still stands to fight."  
"If I may speak, I would like to say I have never had a hand to hand combat that I have failed at. And I've been hit by bullets several times. I think I can handle a spartan's task."  
"Hmmm... fine. What about you Kusi? A Helljumper like you wants to be a Spartan?"  
"Yeah." Kusi said without hesitation. "Besides I say you could need the help."  
"Fine. Come with me you two." Omar said. He led them down the hall to get fitted for armor. "Chose." Omar said. Drew chose a blood red armor with Black detail in it.  
Kusi chose a Blue. The same exact armor as Kat from 2553. During the fall of Reach. Omar and them went back to his lab. "I have weapons. Pick yours while I'm fixing my gauntlets. He said. Kusi and Drew began to scour the walls searching for weapons. Omar replaced a few more wires as well as chips, circuitry, weapon usage, and a few of the neccesary gears to let the weapons and tools escape and be in use. He placed the gauntlets back onto his armor and turned around. A few elites clad in black armor were pointing their plasma rifles at him. Kusi and Drew were in headlocks by two of the 6. "What's going on?" He said. Wait. Black armor. "You're some of the renegade elites that are helping the covenant."  
"Yes. Hand's back." Omar did it slowly. He slipped his hand to the pistol that was under the desk. Quickly he shot the two holding Drew and Kusi. He tackled the nearest of the elites and snapped it's neck. Drew had slipped a knife out and picked up the elites energy sword. Holding these he charged at the nearest who connected swords with him. Kusi was fighting against one of the others which left one for him to deal with. He punched it and tripped it. It collapsed and he shot three bullets cleanly through his head. Omar looked at Kusi and Drew. The elites that had attacked them were dead. Omar walked over to his armor and began to put it on hastily. "Grab some fuckin weapons and come on!" He said once his armor was on. "Bridge." Omar said into his comms. "Yes Omar?" Daniels voice said. "Elites. Renagade. Tried to kill us. The're wearing black armor." Omar said. "Copy that. We'll send out search parties right away." Abby's voice said. 


	13. Maximus

Omar turned on his gauntlets. Kusi and Drew followed him slowly. "You two ready for your first assignment?" Omar asked. "Yes sir." Drew said.  
"Follow me and kill any of the renagade elites." They nodded silently. Omar suddenly heard a soft, but definate, thud. He lifted up his hand. "Hold position."  
"What is it?" Kusi asked. Omar clicked something on his helmet heat senses turned on. And in front of him he saw at least 6 elites standing there silently. Omar grew determined. They would not end up like Morgan. He turned on his own invisibility and stealthily climbed between the elites. The looked around panicked but none seemed to be able to find him. He drew his swords and stabbed the first in the back. He dodged and grabbed another by the neck using it's needler to kill two others. The final two turned to him and his captive. His gauntlets produced a knife and he threw it into the brain of an elite. The final one tried to pinpoint him from his comrade but when he shot the needle killed his friend. "NOW!" Omar said. Drew pinpointed where the shot had come from and killed the final elite. His allies scavenged the bodies. "Damn." Kusi said. "What is it?" Omar said stepping over the bodies. "The Field commander here." She produced a small pouch. She poured the contents into her hand. Dog tags. Lots and lots of dogtags from soldiers. "Got some ammo to." Drew said. "Take what you need. Check for any other dogtags and place them in the pouch. Keep it and turn it into Daniel once we've cleared the ship." Soldiers ran up. "Which of you is highest rank?" Omar asked.  
"Seargent David Braxton, Sir!" One soldier said. "Alright. Daniel I want you to send three soldiers with Drew towards my other Spartan's along the ship." He removed a few things from his pack. "Take these. You can see heat signatures with them." The placed them on. The sarge himself stayed with Omar. Three of the 7 went with Drew. Omar handed a thermal sighter to Kusi. Omar walked along with the rest of them. "Where are we heading?" One asked. "Towards the bridge." Omar said. They reached the elevator without problem. They boarded. They started traveling when one of the soldiers noticed something.  
"Sir there is a body here. It has camo on and very little heat." He said. "He's been stripped of his armor and ammo. No dogtags." Wait a second... "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Omar yelled to late. A bomb strapped to the soldier exploded sending him careening against the wall of the elevator. Two other soldiers hit him. He sat up and realized the elevator was falling. "SHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" Omar screamed. He saw a couple soldiers screaming as their lighter armor allowed them to float a little off the ground. Kusi was unconcious as far as he could tell. He saw the Seargent clinging to the wall and as he slipped off the wall the elevator hit the bottom and his vision went black. Slowly, ever so slowly he regained his eyesight. His shields were regenerating and were nearly full. He had been out for at least 7 minutes. He sat up. He felt a bruise, and knew he had a broken bone. It was a rib. "Gauntlets." He said. "Heal." It began healing him and he stood up. He saw Kusi, on her side shields regenerating. She'd be fine. She was in Spartan armor. He turned.  
There was now a hole in the roof and he realized the elevator was on it's side. An arm hung limp from it. The seargent lay, two soldiers atop him. Omar moved them off and saw that he had an SMG through his chest. It must have smashed through him when the elevator crashed. He checked the other soldiers. He turned on his thermal seeker and saw only two bodies besides him and Kusi that had heat. The sarge and another soldier. Kusi began to stir. He walked to her side and hefted her up.  
"Easy. The elevator crashed. You alright."  
"Yeah. I'll shake it off." Kusi said. "Anything broken sir?"  
"Yeah I think my rib is broken." Omar said. "Check that soldier." He pointed to the soldier. She nodded and he walked over to the sarge. "Seargent?" He asked shaking him. He coughed several times.  
"Ss...sss...sir?" He said. "I can't feel my body." He tried picking his head up but his head hit the floor again. "Sarge. I-I don't think you're going to make it."  
"Tell it to me plain." He said.  
"You have an SMG through your spine." Omar said.  
"Damn." He managed to lift his hand up and bring it to his neck. He peeled off his dogtags. Omar took them and tossed them to Kusi. "Good luck sir. Get the ship clear."  
He groaned.  
"I will Sarge." The soldier took a single breath, shuddered, and died. Omar closed his eyes and got up. The other soldier was still alive. "Who're you?" Omar asked.  
"Private O'Connel." He said. Omar picked up an assult rifle and a DMR and tossed it to the soldier. "Well O'Connel." He said as he reached back for a grappling gun. "We've got some buisness to take care of." Omar jumped and landed on the side of the elevator. He got the soldier up and Kusi joined them. "We've gotta get to the bridge on the sixth floor. We're below the 1st floor." He aimed up and fired his from his gauntlet. His hook dissapeared from sight. "Careful soldiers. See ya on the flipside." Omar said. He darted forwards as his wire pulled him through the air towards the 4th floor. As he neared he got his other gauntlet ready. He was at the 4th when he pulled himself forwards and up and shot his other gauntlet. He hit the sixth floor as he neared. Omar looked down and saw the faint outline of Kusi and the soldier reaching the 4th floor. Omar looked up again and landed on the sixth floor silently. Daniel looked at him. "Omar!" He yelled. "I thought we'd lost you when we saw the elevator explode."  
"We lost a few."  
"Who?"  
"3 soldiers. Kusi and another soldier are on their way up." Just as he said that Kusi and O'Connel landed. "So what's the status on the rest of the ship?" Omar asked.  
"It's all gone to hell. We've been losing a lot of soldiers signals."  
"Any of my team?"  
"No. Drew has randevous with them. 2 soldiers with him."  
"2? I sent three."  
"Yeah we lost his signal as they neared each other." "Damn." Omar said. He got his gauntlets ready and he walked to the console. "What are you doing?" Abby asked walking up. He plugged in his gauntlets and they popped off his arm. "I'm doing an internal scan of the ship. It'll show us anything non-friendly in red and everything friendly in blue." Between the two gauntlets a keyboard and screen formed. The screen showed the ship entirely. "Gauntlets show barracks." He said. It zoomed into a certain point. Three red signatures were tied down. At least 20 blue signatures swarmed around making a perimeter. Omar saw a spartan in the midst of them. He walked over and finished the elites. "Gauntlets how many enemy signatures?"  
Omar said. Something else appeared on screen. 426 enemy signatures. "Oh shit." Daniel said. "Gauntlets show mass of enemy activity." Omar said. The gauntlets zoomed to the boiler room. Enemy elites were massing around. In the center was a zealot elite, and he was screwing around with something. "Zoom to boiler two." Omar said. It zoomed into the zealot and what he was tinkering with. "Give me camera BR 013." It gave him a camera and he saw that the zealot was planting a bomb. "Holy shit. They're planting a bomb in the boiler room." "Crap." Daniel said as he ran to the intercom. "All hands abandon ship! Repeat abandon ship!" He said. Omar contacted his team. "I want all of you, feets on the ground,  
in 30 minutes. I'll see if I can shut down the bomb." Kyle responded as he put his gauntlets back on. "You can't do it yourself. You're going to need some help." "No. I'm not putting anybody else at risk. That's an order!" He said. "Daniel get off this ship." Omar walked over to the console with the map back home. He made a copy and put it into his gauntlets. He took the cylindar and handed it to Daniel. "Take this. If I don't get outta here, make sure my team gets this." He said. "Alright. But make it outta here." He replied. Omar nodded and lept down the elevator shaft. He neared the 1st floor where the boilers are and shot off a grappling wire and he swung himself inside. He landed atop an elite and stomped it's neck. He turned on his thermal sighters. He shot his swords out and went as fast as he could. An elite tried to hit him with his sword and he dodged the strike. He stabbed it through the chest. Two others followed it. He gunned them down and continued to follow to the boilers. He passed boilers 4 and 5. As he continued down he reached boiler 3 and paused. He dropped two elites nearby and hid behind boiler 3.  
"Shit." He said. At least 30 elites were crowded around the boiler. Omar pulled up his grenade launcher from his gauntlet. He fired it and several died and many others injured. The zealot stood there and drew an energy spear. "Who're you?" It asked.  
"General Omar Khan. Or spartan Alpha 1. Yourself?"  
"I am Davra Vadumee. Second in command to the elite in control down there." He said pointing towards the ground. "He is Teronne Vadumee." Omar nodded.  
"Well I can't let your little bomb there go off." He said.  
"Come and stop me." Omar laughed.  
"I was hoping you'd say that." He lunged drawing his swords. The spear connected and he struck again. They kept striking against each other and he used his other sword just as an energy sword was drawn by his opponent. "Hmmm you seem a good swordsman."  
"I try." He lunged and that was his mistake. Omar cut through his arm and stabbed him through the chest. "So do I." He walked over to the bomb. A single minute remained on it. "Oh shit." He ran out and away from the boilers as fast as he feet could carry him.

Davra lay on the boiler room floor looking up at the bomb he had placed. It was counting down. 45... 44... 43... 42... 41... 40. He laughed. He had a cut through his chest but he could still laugh.  
"Omar shall not make it off this ship." He said. 34... 33... 32... 31... 30... 29... 28... 27 seconds were left for him. He tried to move but his wound wouldn't let him at all. More elites ran in.  
"I think they're all dead." "Wait where Davra." one said.  
"H-here..." He managed. They walked over. "Davra are you ok?" He shook his head an looked up at the bomb. 15... 14... 13...12... 11... 10, one of the elites cursed in their native tongue. "Leave... me..." He said. They nodded and ran out 3... 2... 1. And he smiled as he saw purple, blue, and finally black.

Kyle made it to the ground. "Is everyone here?" He asked. 17 were lined up in front of him. "Wait a minute..." He said. "Who's missing?" "Omar. Where's Omar?!" Molly said. They looked up.  
"Oh shit. He's still on the ship." "Daniel told us to abandon ship." Molly said. "Why?" Kusi and a marine walked up.  
"We can answer that. Elites were swarming, and a bomb was planted in the boiler room."  
"So how does that answer my question? Where is Omar!" She said drawing an energy sword. Kusi shook out of her grip.  
"He went to go find and disable the bomb." Molly looked up.  
"Dammit..." Kyle looked up.  
"Son of a bitch. He's my best friend. I gotta go back." "You can't." Chris said walking up. "You know that. I wanna go back as much as you but-" He stopped. Molly was running towards the ship. Kyle ran after her. He grabbed her. "We've discussed this. We can't put you at risk to. If anything happens to him and cheif, me and you have to lead this group. Molly looked back at the ship. Raymond ran up to them.  
"We've got everyone off. Only Omar's unaccounted for." Daniel and Abby walked up. "How're you two doing?" Abby asked. "I know that you're both close to Omar." "I honestly don't know." Kyle replied. "Hmmmm..." Daniel said. Suddenly a plasma shot flew past him. "Covenant!" A soldier screamed seconds before a black armored elite shot him. Kyle used his sniper rifle and opened fire. It was strong but he needed something with a higher rate of fire. He switched to a Battle rifle and began to shoot with that. He managed to kill several before a few ghosts started coming up towards them. "Justin give me something heavier!" He said. The spartan grabbed a rocket launcher and tossed it to him, just as banshees arrived. "This place is goin to hell." He said before he took out a banshee. He locked on to another, and another until his ammunition was gone. He picked up his battle rifle again and looked around. He ran over to Max's new invention. He lept up and used its system. "Shit this is complicated." He managed to get it running and began to use it's rocket launcher and gun. He smashed an elite that ran up and shot several brutes. A large brelite jumped up and someone shot it off. He rammed into the side of a wraith smashed into it. He backed up and shot missles at it. Then something shook the ground. He turned the mantis around. "Son of a..." He said as he saw it. A scarab. It's large gun, and strong legs pulled itself up and stormed towards them. He lept out as it destroyed his mantis. He ran in the opposite direction of the scarab. Molly was shooting at enemies on the ground and she was being overwhelmed. However Daniel managed to save her. He ran over to a Scorpian. He pulled out a soldier. "I'll need this."  
"Yes sir." As he got in he saw something else. It was the master cheif. He was heading inside of the scarab. "Damn." He got out and hopped on an abandoned ghost. He drove as fast as it would carry him towards the scarab and Cheif. He reached and began to climb up the legs of the robotic vehicle. He managed to climb up and landed amongst the thing. Cheif was on a murderous rampage destroying their enemies. A jackal tried to snipe him and Kyle took it out as it fell to the floor. Cheif turned and nodded. He ran to the center where the controls were. He killed the Brelite at work and shut it down and made the self destruct turn on. They both lept off and hopped in the ghost. They drove away as the thing exploded. The last of the covenant was away. "We're good." He said. The 19 spartans crowded together. Daniel, Chris, and Raymond joined them. "Well I think that this thing is finished. But where the hell is Omar?"  
He said. Just then an explosion rocked the ship. Plasma created a hole and a second, then third, and finally a 4th bomb exploded destroying several parts of the ship.  
"I guess there was more than one bomb." Kusi said. "No shit." "Omar..." Molly said. "Damn. Do you think that he could've...?" Brendon asked. "He had to. He's to strong to die. He made it." Kyle replied. But seconds went by as the Maximus decended. "I don't think he made it." Cheif said. "We've gotta move on." "Not so fast." A voice said. Omar was decending down a jetpack the only thing keeping him up. "You know you always have a knack for surviving." Kyle said. "And worrying us." Molly added.  
"I try." He said. He looked around and saw that every other ship was still in the air. "All hands. The Maximus is lost." He said as it crashed to the ground. 


End file.
